Romeo&Julieta
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: 5Capiitulo! DM&HG... Cuando el pasado complica el presente, a veces ya no sabes que sientes... Severus dijo que el teatro es el lugar donde todo se hace realidad, toodo!... Sentimientos encontrados, y muertes de por mediio..
1. Chapter 1

**Romeo&Julieta **

Esta es la primera historia que subo aquí, y tengo un montón más en planes de edición. Esta basada en un hecho de la vida real, que por el momento prefiero mantener en privado. El capítulo he decidido dividirlo en dos, por cuestiones de tiempo (porque ya tengo gente presionándome para que lo suba…. ¬¬) En fin… ojala que les guste mucho… Reviews…

Mariion.malfoy

Pd.

Todo lo que ya saben pertenece a J.k. Rowliing… Los demás nombres que no conozcan son míos y de mi loca imaginación )

**Los Recuerdos del Pasado en el Presente**

La chica estaba sentada en la barra del bar, sin mirar algo en específico, y con la expresión cansada. El mesero la veía ya con cierta nostalgia, pues ya se había vuelto habitual que la joven visitara el lugar por las noches. Ella sostenía una copa de vino blanco, el favorito de su abuelo. De vez en cuando pedía vodka, aunque gustaba más del vino. Estaba un poco más de una hora, y luego salía del establecimiento con dirección a su casa. Ella no manejaba; odiaba manejar. Prefería trabajar y pagar un chofer a hacerlo ella misma. Todavía quedaba algo en su copa, y mientras se tomaba los últimos tragos, recordó lo que le había sucedido en los últimos años…

-----

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué sucede? – contestó sin desviar la mirada de su computadora personal. Su madre, viéndole sin expresión alguna, entró al cuarto de su hija.

- Tienes visitas hija.

- ¿Quién es?

- Otra vez el nuevo vecino, Ron Weasley. Te espera en el jardín.

- Oh… – dijo, sonriendo y cerrando la paleta de la computadora – Ya voy – salió a verle; ya era común que le visitara. Ella vestía radiante como siempre, y él, la esperaba cortés como siempre.

No hacía mucho que el joven se había mudado a la ciudad, y ya se había hecho muy buen amigo de ella. Aunque cabe destacar que la relación entre los padres de ambos influía. El padre de Ron era el jefe de trabajo del padre Hermione Jane, por tanto se conocían muy bien. Eran abogados de un exitoso bufete jurídico en la costa oeste del país. Ahora, por cuestiones de trabajo, se habían mudado hacia el norte. La familia de la Luisa Cristine, madre de Hermione, era del norte; más específicamente, de la ciudad donde ahora se hallaban. Ya hacía más de seis años que habían cambiado de residencia, debido a su separación con Noé, su esposo. Ahora vivía en una buena colonia, con unos buenos vecinos, y con un buen trabajo. A Luisa Cristine ya no le hacía falta nada: tenía a sus dos hijas, y con eso le bastaba. Hermione Jane era dos años y medio mayor que su hermana Anne Marsella. Estudiaban en el mismo colegio, pero en diferente edificio. Hermione Jane acababa de celebrar su cumpleaños número doce, en un salón de fiestas, con sus nuevos amigos, y su nuevo vecino Ron. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y Anne Marsella estaba segura de que llegarían a ser algo más que eso.

- Hermione Jane – exclamó él, haciendo énfasis en _Jane_, que era como no le gustaban que le llamaran a ella.

- Ron – contestó ella, sonriente.

- Ah, hoy estás de buenas. No te has enojado – dijo él, tomando asiento, una vez que la niña se hubo sentado.

- Simplemente te he ignorado un poco – respondió de buenas a primeras.

- Debí suponerlo. Hoy yo también estoy muy feliz. ¿Vamos por nieve?

- ¿Otra vez? Estás loco. Sabes que no te dejan hacer eso, Ron…

Ron le había contado a Hermione todo. Él y sus padres se habían mudado a Londres por cuestiones de seguridad, por que así sería más fácil cuidarles. Como su padre y el de Hermione se encargaban del juicio contra un temido narcotraficante, habían sido amenazados de muerte tanto ellos como su familia, por _estarse metiendo en lo que no les incumbía_. Ella, su madre y su hermana también eran vigiladas, pero no lo sabían, a excepción de Hermione. A ella no le importaba de verdad en lo que le pudiera pasar a su padre; ya hacía mucho que no convivía con él que hasta casi lo había olvidado. Sin embargo, le daba coraje que su hermana Anne Marsella y su madre estuvieran en peligro de muerte.

Todas las tardes ella y Ron platicaban en el jardín de su casa sobre cualquier cosa. No estaban en el mismo colegio, pero al menos tenían la suerte que la casa de enfrente estuviera desocupada para cuando él se vino a la ciudad. Así que, se divertían haciendo cualquier cosa. Ron era hijo único. Su madre no era una persona muy social, pero salía si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Su padre, era un hombre de valores y principios, y de gran fortuna. Para ese tiempo, acababa de firmar un contrato con diversas cláusulas que afirmarían su patrimonio por unas décadas más; más que nada, para tener asegurado el futuro a su esposa e hijo, por si a él le llegaba a pasar algo. El beneficiado directo era su hijo Ron.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya lo hemos hecho unas diez mil veces – comentó exagerando el hecho, asomando una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella por su parte negaba.

- No, hoy no. Sabes que es peligroso. Ya te lo ha dicho tu padre… "No te escapes que te puede pasar algo si no te tenemos protegido"

- ¿Me la dicho cuanto¿Mil veces? – dijo sin cuidado, empezando a desistir en su idea – Esta bien, no vayamos a comprar nieve pues.

- ¿Seguro¿Tan fácil te has rendido? – preguntó ella con desilusión en su voz, y tristeza en sus ojos, pues ahora era ella quien quería ir a la nieve.

Era el primer año en ese Colegio, para Hermione y su hermana. Como ella ya pasaba a secundaria, su madre Luisa quería algo mejor para ella, y por tanto para Marsella. Su abuelo siempre lo dijo: nuestros hijos serán hermanos, pero nunca iguales. Y así fue en todos y cada uno de sus hijos, y en todos y cada uno de sus nietos. Hermione Jane, por ejemplo, odiaba los eventos sociales, y Anne Marsella los amaba. Eran diferentes, pero a las dos le corría la misma sangre por las venas. Hermione siempre fue más recatada que su hermana menor, y más responsable; a Marsella le faltaba sensatez lo que a Hermione le faltaba de expresión. Aunque era muy buena compañía, y de eso, Ron se había dado cuenta. Todos los miércoles por la tarde, Hermione iba a casa de la Tía Graciella, a oírla platicar y contarle sobre las ventajas y desventajas del matrimonio. La ventaja, decía ella, que con doce años de vivir a lado de su hermano, había aprendido a poner atención sin oír. Marsella desde que supo hablar, jamás volvió a cerrar la boca. Ella hablaba despierta o dormida, mientras se bañaba o mientras comía, en clases y en recreos, por teléfono y por persona. Siempre hablaba. Así que para Hermione se había vuelto ya esencial en saber cuando oír, y cuando escuchar.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir¿Qué quieres ir? – inquirió despreocupado el muchachito ante la mirada inquisitiva del guardaespaldas, que lo esperaba recargado sobre la pared del pasillo que conducía al jardín.

- No, solo que ésta vez yo te he ganado. Te he convencido de no ir sin ningún problema – dijo con sonrisa triunfante, mientras él disfrutaba de su felicidad.

Anne Marsella cursaba el cuarto grado de primaria, y ya se había vuelto una niña muy solicitada en las fiestas de quinto y sexto grado. Aunque su madre no la dejaba ir a las de sexto, le daba permiso de ir a las de quinto, siempre y cuando su hermana le acompañare. Para ella no había problema; para Hermione si, puesto que significaba una salida menos para ella al tener que acompañarla a ella…

-----

La chica bebió lo que quedaba en la copa, y, algo melancólica, pidió otra. El mesero la atendió con cortesía, ya que en ella, algo le resultaba familiar. Más no lograba ubicarla en algún lado. Mientras el servía el vino a unos cuantos pasos de ella, la joven seguía recordando.

- Ese día era un 5 de octubre... Justo como hoy – susurró dolida, y en voz tan baja, que si bien, solo pudo oírse ella misma muy apenas.

-----

Luisa Cristine era la penúltima hija de cinco mujeres, y la antepenúltima de los ocho hijos. Y aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo, la más parecida a su padre. Era de carácter fuerte y decidido, tenía claros sus ideales, y sus sentimientos; era una mujer hecha y derecha. Bien educada y hermosa. Vivía en una casa que ella misma había remodelado con sus propias ideas; había recuperado el trabajo que había abandonado una vez que se hubo casado, y ahora gozaba de éxito; y sobretodo, tenía lo más importante para una madre: a sus dos hijas. Y como buena madre, siempre se preocupó por ellas, por su bienestar físico y mental. Siempre les dio simpatía y cariño, confidencia y valores, pero sobretodo amor. Ambas muchachitas eran más que nietas para su abuelo, eran como sus hijas. El señor James Granger era un buen hombre, de templanza y carácter fuerte, con buena educación, y con amor por su trabajo y por su familia. Siempre cuidó de ambas y ahora disfrutaba de los resultados: una enorme familia y una gran fortuna sabiamente administrada. Podría decirse que era una persona con visión; gracias a su temeridad se había logrado formar una asociación de comerciantes en la región, un establecimiento para colocar dichas bodegas, una inmobiliaria para salvaguardar los intereses de sus socios y de su familia, y una buena reputación para el comercio. No era malo, era noble. Hombre de pocas palabras y muchas acciones. Así era él.

- No, lo que pasa es que sí quieres ir. Pero ahora tendrás que quedarte con las ganas, por que ahora soy yo el que no quiere ir – dijo él, en un arrebato de infantilismo. Por lo que ella procedió a reír divertida de la situación.

- No soportas que te haya ganado, y por eso actúas así, Ron. Pero si tú no quieres ir, pues no vayas – la niña sacó su celular, y le mandó un mensaje a su hermana, en donde le pedía por favor, llamar la atención del guardaespaldas de Ron.

- ¿Qué haces¿Me ignorarás hablando por celular? – dijo él, empezando a dudar seriamente. Ella negó, y permaneció con la sonrisa entre dientes unos instantes, hasta que su hermana comenzó a gritar como loca – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ron, dejando su asiento, para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante y hacerle un par de gestos para que acudiera.

Marsella gritaba que una enorme y sucia araña se había metido en su habitación. El señor, desconfiado, dudó en ir a ayudarle, pero entonces la madre de las niñas apareció en la puerta del pasillo solicitando la ayuda del hombre, por lo que no le quedó de otra. Sonrientes, Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta la barda de la casa, y con ayuda de las enredaderas que tenía Luisa Cristine en el jardín, lograron saltar la barda y subir al techo de la casa vecina, para luego bajarla por las ramas del árbol que había en la banqueta, y salir así, de la casa.

-----

- Disculpe¿es usted una Granger? – dijo el mesero del bar, lo que a la muchacha le pareció un atrevimiento de su parte. Pero igual le respondió.

- Si, así es – dijo, claramente con la intención de ya no contestar ninguna otra pregunta.

- Entonces usted conoce a Hermione Granger¿no es así? – ella volteó sorprendida. Obviamente no diría que era ella, hasta no saber las intenciones de ese hombre.

- Si, está usted en lo correcto – pero le extrañó que teniendo a la verdadera Hermione justo frente a él, no la reconociera. « Tal vez deba ser por mi peinado… » Se dijo a manera de explicación; hacía mucho que lo traía planchado y corto.

- ¿Sabe? Yo fui compañero de ella hace mucho tiempo, en la primaria – ella intentó hacer memoria, tratando de identificar sus rasgos con los de algún amigo escolar – Pero se cambio de colegio, y ya no la volví a ver más que en algunas fiestas.

- Ya veo… – contestó algo apenada, pues no le recordaba a nadie conocido.

- ¿Qué es usted de ella? – le hubiera encantado decir que era Anne Marsella, pero ya no podía hacerlo.

- Su…prima… – contestó desviando la mirada. Él, por su parte, asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, usted debe ser Martha Margarila¿verdad? – ella asintió, sin verle directamente – ¿Sabe? Siento mucho lo que le ha sucedido a la pobre Hermione. Me enteré por el periódico de lo que le pasó.

- Gracias – dijo ella, a manera de respuesta a las condolencias del joven – ¿Usted es…?

- Macmillan – contestó con una sonrisa – Ernie Macmillan, para servirle señorita. ¿Sabe? Usted se parece mucho a ella, pero usted tiene el pelo lacio, y si no es indiscreción, muy bien peinado. Hermione tenia el pelo alborotado… – dijo, probablemente recordándola de niña. Ella asintió. Ya se acordaba quien era ese mesero.

- Ah… ¿Fue usted al funeral?

- Si – dijo, entristeciendo sus facciones – Pero no logré acercarme a Hermione, era demasiada gente la que había y apenas pude verla de lejos.

- Ernie… – dijo ella, captando la mirada del joven. Él, esperó atento.

- ¿Dígame señorita?

- Yo soy Hermione Jane Lope Granger.

-----

- Hermione¿de cual quieres? – ambos niños miraban la pizarra de los sabores en existencia que tenía la nevería. Luego de dudar entre un vaso con diferentes sabores, se decidió por un solo sabor.

- Quiero uno de… limón. Si, limón – el muchacho que esperaba detrás del mostrador con dos vasos y la cuchara nevera en la mano, comenzó a servir el de la niña.

- Yo uno de fresa, por favor.

- ¿Fresa? – exclamó ella haciendo gestos de asco.

- Deberías probarla. Es más rica y menos agria que la de limón.

- Y la más vendida señorita – agregó el joven que los atendía.

- Si usted lo dice, es por que así será. Pero no me gusta la fresa. Nunca me ha gustado – dijo ella a manera de defensa.

- Será por que no la has probado, latosa.

- Ay, ya cállate tú – y él empezó a reír, por los pucheros de la niña.

- Aquí tienen: uno de fresa y otro de limón – exclamó, dejando los vasos en el mostrador, y dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

- Gracias – dijo ella tomando el suyo, y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ¡El último en llegar paga la próxima! – gritó, para luego salir caminando rápidamente del local.

- ¡Así no se vale tramposa! – exclamó dejando el dinero en la mano del joven, y saliendo tras sus pasos. Luego, al realizar que había dejado su vaso en el local regresó por él.

En casa, una vez que el guardaespaldas se hubo cerciorado de que no había ninguna araña en el cuarto de la niña Marsella, salió al jardín, temiendo lo peor, sólo para encontrarse que no estaban. Salió de la casa rápidamente, voceando a los demás hombres que el muchacho había escapado otra vez. Ron salió del local, riendo con el vaso en su mano. Y viendo sin querer hacia la plaza que había enfrente, vio a un hombre apuntar con una pistola; siguiendo la dirección pudo ver que la víctima sería Hermione que lo esperaba en la esquina de la cuadra.

- ¡Hermione agáchate! – gritó desesperado, apuntando hacia al tipo de la plaza, empezando a correr hacia ella. Sin entender porqué, le obedeció inmediatamente, salvándose del primer disparo. Asustada, comenzó a llorar al ver que le daban en el brazo a Ron por avisarle. El siguió corriendo hacia ella, y jalándola del brazo la obligó a correr abrazada a él. El hombre de la plaza corrió a seguirlos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa¡Qué pasa!

- No lo sé, métete ahí, y no salgas. Ahora regreso – le ordenó abrazándola fuerte y robándole un beso, para luego aventarla hacia la cochera eléctrica de una casa de que se cerraba. Ella cayó al suelo sin darse cuenta; se paró inmediatamente para salir, pero ya era imposible: la cochera se había cerrado por completo. Hermione comenzó a golpear fuertemente el portón en inútiles intentos por abrirla. Se oyeron más de diez disparos. El dueño de la casa, que ahora bajaba del auto asustado por los disparos y por la niña que había entrado a su cochera, le preguntaba a la niña que era lo que le pasaba. La niña le suplicaba que abriera la cochera, pero él no sabía si hacerlo o no con un tirador loco suelto allí afuera. El hijo del señor estaba entristecido por lo que acaba de ver, y, desobedeciendo las indicaciones de su padre, abrió la cochera oprimiendo el botón. La niña salió corriendo. Pero ya era tarde…

-----

- Vaya, Hermione. Estás irreconocible. Yo… Lo siento mucho, de verás, lo siento muchísimo. Sé que eran todo para ti y…pues lo siento bastante.

- Ernie, te lo agradezco. Te ofrezco mis disculpas por no haberte atendido como debí el día del funeral. Pero es que era mucha gente…

- No, descuida. Comprendo bien. ¿Cómo has estado desde entonces?

- Han pasado ya muchos años de eso, y ahora estoy a punto de recibirme de preparatoria.

- ¿Estudiarás una carrera difícil¿Leyes? – ella hizo un gesto negativo, al recordar que por culpa de un abogado habían matado a su amigo en un día como hoy hacía más de cinco años.

- No, algo más fácil. Comercio exterior. Ya sabes, mi familia siempre se ha dedicado a eso, y…debido a las circunstancias, no me queda de otra. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Ernie?

- Yo trabajo para pagar la mía. No todos nacimos en cuna de oro, Hermione. Eres muy afortunada – ella no hizo más que fingir una sonrisa franca. Ernie hizo el ademán de disculpa, para atender a otro cliente en la barra, y ella asintió. Siguió bebiendo de su copa.

- Estudiar leyes… Si, como no… – susurró irónica.

-----

Hoy sería un día como cualquier otro en el Colegio. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses del fatídico asesinato de Ron Weasley y ni una sola esquela había salido en el periódico. « Y como no van a salir esquelas si todo mundo piensa que se ha ido a estudiar al extranjero » Pensó amarga Hermione, viendo hacia la ventana, perdiendo así el interés por la clase y por la explicación de un tema nuevo. « Ni una sepultura digna se le pudo dar… Y todo por las malditas apariencias… » Aunque no era nada nuevo que no pusiera atención en clase. Su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, ya se había dado cuenta de su inusual estado de humor, y su poco común desinterés por las cosas. Y aunque muchos fueron sus intentos por sacarle algo, en ninguno tuvo éxito. Cansado de la situación, decidió dejar su cuestionamiento por la paz, aunque siempre le quedó la duda. ¿Pero qué podía decir o hacer él? Nada, absolutamente nada. No le quedaba más que estar siempre allí para ella; tal vez, en algún día no muy lejano ella terminaba por contarle que la tenía así. « Es comprensible que no me lo quiera decir; apenas y llevamos unos meses de conocernos… Pero soy su más cercano amigo… Bueno, considerando esto, no soy tan cercano a ella… Hermione… ¿qué diablos te puso así? » La clase siguió, las horas pasaron; el día de clases terminó. Hoy Hermione se quedaría a clases de teatro. Había posibilidad de quedarse con el papel estelar de la obra, y eso la emocionaba. « Si obtengo el papel, le dedicaré la obra a Ron » Pensaba con sensiblería, mientras sonreía caminando por el pasillo del edificio del colegio. Harry caminaba a su lado; él desde luego que no estaba en teatro, tenía pánico escénico. Sin embargo, le había prometido ir a verle en su audición.

- ¿Has entendido la clase de Seamus, Harry? – preguntó Hermione, repasando los papeles del acto. Harry por su parte, caminaba mientras miraba como sus amigos entrenaban en el campo de fútbol.

- Me costó un poco de trabajo entenderle a sus apuntes en los papeles que puso en el pizarrón, pero si quieres te presto mi cuaderno para que los escribas en el tuyo – dijo, dando a entender que él se había dado cuenta que no ponía atención a la clase. Ella volteó a verlo como sino hubiese escuchado sus intenciones subliminales.

- Yo no le entendí al niño; sin embargo, no creo que la Teoría de la Relatividad se tenga que explicar así, Harry. Yo pude haberlo hecho con menos palabras, menos tiempo, y mejor contenido – Harry la miró desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dado cuenta de esos detalles sin ni siquiera miró los papeles que Seamus había pegado?

- Quieres decir que…

- Que la próxima vez, recuérdame de decirle al profesor que yo hago las exposiciones, cuando pretenda que Seamus lo haga – declaró satisfecha; él sonrió sin más que decir; estaba claro que la chica le había hecho entender que sí había puesto atención – ¿No tenías hoy entrenamiento, Harry?

- Si, pero no pasará nada si falto a uno.

- Pero si eres el capitán del equipo – reprochó la niña, deteniendo su paso, y mirándolo fijamente – Cómo vas a faltar tú…

- Soy capitán Hermione, y como tal tengo el poder – dijo afirmando con vigor sus palabras – para decidir si voy o no voy – « Aunque ganas no me faltan, detesto el teatro… » – No pasará nada, descuida. Les he dejado la rutina puesta, y para tú tranquilidad, le encargué a Malfoy darles una vuelta, solo para asegurarme de que no anden flojeando en el pasto.

- ¿A ese creído? – el asintió – ¿Y aceptó? – preguntó incrédula.

- Dijo que haría lo posible, que porque él tenía también un asunto por hacer, pero que esperaba salir temprano.

- Malfoy le tiene más confianza a su equipo, que tú al tuyo.

- No es eso, sabes que ya vienen los intercolegiales y los menos que quiere es que perdamos la condición.

- La fuerza de la costumbre – dijo sonriente, y con un tono alegre en su voz. Harry comenzó a pensar que tal vez eran alucinaciones suyas lo de que a Hermione le pasaba algo.

- Así es; Malfoy es igual o peor capitán que yo: en lo exigente. No me preocupa dejar en sus manos a mi equipo por un rato – aseveró, haciendo una entonación más fuerte en 'mi' – ¿No tenías tú que decirle a tu hermana que hoy te quedabas a teatro? – siguieron su paso.

- Ya lo sabe mi mamá, dudo que a mi hermana le importe si me quedo o no a teatro. Sabes que desde que yo pasé la primera audición y ella no, lo último que quiere oír es teatro.

- Y más porque tú tienes el protagónico.

- No es mi papel aún, Harry. No hay que adelantarnos a los hechos. Aunque debe de ser mío.

- Seguro será tuyo. Es lo único que has hecho desde que pasaste la primera audición: ensayar, ensayar y ensayar. Por supuesto que será tuyo.

- Pansy es muy buena en eso de la actuada.

- A Pansy le quedan más los papeles de malvada loca psicópata – dijo seguramente haciendo alusión a la última escenita que le había hecho a Zabinni, hace unos días atrás.

- No le hables así.

- Es la verdad, no lo niegues.

Hermione llegó al auditorio del edificio de Secundaria, y dejando su mochila en manos de Harry, se despidió de él. El niño le deseó suerte, y mientras la chica se dirigía a los camerinos, él fue a sentarse a las butacas de la cuarta fila. Había varios espectadores que como él, venían a ver a sus amigos actuar. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y el ya se sentía claustrofóbico en el lugar: las filas posteriores a él no tardaron en llenarse de niñas que pasaron la voz de que Harry Potter, el guapo capitán del equipo de fútbol 'Leones de Griffindor', estaba sentado en la undécima butaca de la cuarta fila del auditorio de Secundaria. « Por esto no quería venir… Más le vale a Hermione ganar ese papel, sino… » Harry farfullaba para sí, muy quedito, tratando de hacer caso omiso a sus 'fans'.

-----

- Ernie, me dio mucho gusto verte. Y de verdad, gracias… – dijo, con un semblante de agradecimiento, dejando la cuenta pagada y despidiéndose como es apropiado, de un viejo amigo de la infancia – Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

- Si, yo también lo espero. Nos vemos – dijo, mientras servía una bebida para el cliente recién llegado.

- ¡Adiós! – exclamó lo más efusiva que pudo. Aunque últimamente le resultaba difícil hacerlo, Hermione hacía un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Y ésta, era una de esas. Salió del bar, con su porte elegante y sus aires de distinción. Ernie había quedado maravillado con ella, aunque claro estaba, no había ser más hermoso que su novia Parvati. La señorita Granger subió a su auto, una vez que el chofer le abrió la puerta. Ernie la vio hasta lo que la distancia que los separaba le permitía, y luego sonrió al ver como el auto marchaba en dirección de casa de ella, seguramente. Se volvió a sus pasos, y le dio la bebida al recién llegado, que hasta entonces, había permanecido en silencio.

- Yo la conozco – habló el cliente, como si no quisiera la cosa.

- ¿Por qué no le habla? – preguntó Ernie, dejando la copa sobre la barra, mirando al cliente, que permanecía de espaldas al lugar donde Hermione había estado.

- Por qué… – continuó dubitativo – hace mucho que no le hablo – « Además, hoy es un día muy triste para ella… ».

- Yo tampoco, y sin embargo lo he hecho. No le veo ningún problema, señor Malfoy.

- Si… – dijo entristecido y volviéndose hacia Ernie; tomó la copa y la bebió de un solo golpe. Sintió arder la garganta, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

- ¿No se llevan bien?

- Al contrario – dijo alegrando un poco más su tono, y suavizando sus facciones – Voy a graduarme igual que ella; estamos en el mismo colegio, Macmillan.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo se, no me lo preguntes – resopló enfadado de no saber ni siquiera él mismo la razón. Ernie solo suspiró. Malfoy bufó mientras se tomaba su tercer trago en la noche, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente por esa noche. Pagó la cuenta, y se despidió del mesero. Salió del lugar, caminando con su porte elegante y altivo; él era un altanero por naturaleza, lo llevaba en la sangre. No le desagradaba ser así; pero a veces deseaba no creerse tanto. Él era buena persona, y eso nadie podía negárselo; tenía todo lo que un chico de su edad podía desear: dinero, amigos, y buena suerte.

-----

Llegaron los directores de la obra. Y vaya que les quedaba el nombre muy bien. Más locos no podían estar; eran un joven de 22 años y una joven de 20. Se sentaron en primera fila, y sacaron las carpetas y papeletas de admisión. Llamaron a todos los participantes a escenario, a presentarse. Hermione salió con un hermoso vestido de época, el pelo perfectamente peinado y adornado con listones. Harry le sonrió y la saludó, acto que ella le respondió de la misma manera. El director vio como le saludaba al chico de atrás sin ponerle ni un céntimo de atención a lo que la directora decía. Apuntó el detalle en su bitácora. Harry siguió recorriendo con la vista a todos los concursantes: era la primera obra que se haría solamente con alumnos de secundaria, y todo mundo estaba emocionado. La mayoría había asistido a audición, pero solo unos pocos pasaron a la segunda audición, y de esos, otros tantos habían pasado a la tercera y última llamada: la decisiva. En el escenario, Harry pudo ver como todos ponían atención menos Hermione, lo que le causó gracia. _Romeo y Julieta_. El papel de Romeo ya se había decidido desde un principio; fue el único papel que no se había dado oportunidad para audicionar. Hoy sería el día en que se presentaría al Romeo de la obra. Había rumores de que sería Cedric Diggory, un popular muchacho de segundo de secundaria, alto y bien parecido.

-----

- Demetrio¿me haría el favor de quedarse en casa, y dejarme manejar a mí por un rato? – preguntó Hermione a su chofer. El señor, ya de edad y con el pelo encanecido, la vio por el espejo retrovisor del auto extrañado de su petición. Él sabía que ella detestaba manejar.

- Seguro que sí, señorita. ¿Algún problema?

- No, es solo qué, quiero pasear un rato – contestó ella sin verle, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana del auto. Demetrio comprendió al instante, y sugirió…

- Si usted gusta, yo puedo bajarme aquí. Tengo un amigo que vive por aquí que hace mucho tiempo no veo, y me gustaría saludarle.

- Si así lo prefiere usted, no hay inconveniente por mí – dijo ella, sonriéndole, en señal de que le dejaba el resto del día libre. Demetrio le agradeció, y aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo, bajó del auto, le abrió la puerta a Hermione y la ayudó a bajar. La chica subió al asiento del piloto, y él le cerró la puerta; caminó hasta la acera de la cuadra, y diciéndole adiós, la vio partir. Mientras todo eso sucedía, el conductor de un auto Lincoln negro metálico vio con interés aquella situación, y decidido, cambio su rumbo.

- Un poco de ejercicio me vendrá bien – dijo Demetrio sonriendo, empezando a caminar a paso ligero hasta la casa de la señorita Granger. No había ningún amigo cerca de ahí… Y la casa estaba un poco lejos de donde él se encontraba.

-----

Harry había quedado con la boca abierta cuando vio la actuación de Hermione. De verdad no sabía que tuviera esas capacidades; simplemente no lo creía. Una vez finalizada su interpretación, e ignorando al resto de los presentes, la directora y Harry se pararon de su lugar aplaudiendo a su amiga, para sorpresa de ella y del director, que al parecer era el que tenía la última palabra. Otros más lo imitaron, y comenzaron a aplaudirle. En los camerinos del auditorio, Pansy oyó la ovación. « Con que no sea Granger la que me gane el papel de Julieta, ni que sea a la que le aplauden… » Dijo enojada, deseando que no sucediera. Como si no quisiera la cosa, el director también se paró a aplaudir, pero con mesura. La audición continuó. Pidiendo orden y silencio, el director volvió a su lugar, así como el resto de los espectadores. Por un momento Harry pensó algo, que para segundos después, le sorprendió haberlo pensado… « Si ella es Julieta, yo quiero ser Romeo… »

- Desde este momento doy por finalizada la tercera audición, y comenzaré por decir que todos han hecho una excelente actuación, me sorprende que secundaria tenga tan buenos talentos esperando ser detonados en preparatoria. El teatro no solo es un arte, un forma de expresión, es el espejo del alma, el caldero de todas nuestras pasiones y más profundos deseos – dijo con fervor, subiendo a las tablas – Es la vida misma llena de fantasías y sueños, el lugar donde todo se hace realidad; donde todo, absolutamente todo es posible… – « Donde todo es posible… Todo… » Pensó Hermione ilusionada, recordando seguramente algún bello pasaje de su vida junto a Ron Weasley. Y sonrió ruborizándose y, como de costumbre, sin ponerle atención al director, cosa que él notó – Tengo ya mis papeles elegidos, y a mis protagonistas anotados en esta bitácora. Hermione Jane, tú serás la hermosa Julieta. Tu capacidad de cautivar al público es impresionante, y tu belleza es brillante tanto como tu sagacidad y valentía. ¡A ensayar ya mismo con tu papel! Pero antes, te voy a presentar al Romeo de nuestra obra¡Draco Malfoy! – a Hermione y a Harry casi les da un infarto de la impresión.

- ¡Pero qué demonios…! – articuló en voz baja Harry, dándose cuenta de cual era el asunto de Malfoy. Inmediato se levantó de su asiento, exaltado, y sintiéndose… furioso.

- ¡Malfoy… ¿Romeo?! – dijo en un susurro, y sin comprender en absoluto; su cara mostraba total y completa incomprensión. Ahora sí que no quería ser Julieta. Así que comenzó a maldecir la hora en que se le ocurrió meterse a teatro. El muchacho de ojos grises salió a escenario. No había palabras para describirlo. Todo el mundo estaba en shock. Él no había oído quien sería su co-protagonista, debido a que acaba de llegar; apenas y había distinguido su nombre ser gritado por el director.

- Ahora¿quién será mi Julieta, Severus? – pregunto Malfoy, haciendo una sonrisa arrogante, y manteniendo su porte distinguido, recobrando el aire perdido mientras corría a gran velocidad.

- ¡Oh Romeo¡Romeo!... ¿Por qué eres Romeo?... Reniega de tu padre y rechaza tu nombre; y, si no quieres hacerlo, júrame que me amas, y dejaré de ser una Capuleto – exclamó, haciéndose notar de entre todos los niños, con porte soberano y aristocrático, para sorpresa de Draco. Ella le estaba contestando con líneas del libreto. « ¡Vaya manera! Con que sí¿eh? A mi nadie me gana Granger » Pensó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado, como era costumbre en él. Harry sintió celos.

- ¿Debo seguir escuchando o he de contestar a eso? – Malfoy permaneció expectante; Hermione le daba la espalda.

- Sólo es enemigo mío tu nombre; pues tú siempre eres el mismo, no un Montesco. ¿Qué es un Montesco? No es ni la mano, ni el pie, ni el rostro, ni ninguna de las demás partes que pertenecen al hombre. ¡Oh¡Se tú otra cosa cualquiera¿Qué hay en un hombre? Lo que llamamos rosa, tendría el mismo perfume aunque se le diera otro nombre cualquiera. Así, pues, aunque Romeo no se llamara Romeo, al perder el nombre conservaría sus perfecciones intactas. Despójate de tu nombre, Romeo, y en trueque de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti mismo, tómame a mí entera.

- Te cojo la palabra. Llámame tu amante y recibiré otro bautismo, dejo de ser para siempre Romeo – contestó, haciendo su voz más fuerte, para hacer creíble la situación. Hermione, decidida, se volvió hacia él fingiendo sorpresa, y haciendo como si lo buscara entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Quién eres, que protegido por la noche vienes a apoderarte así de mis secretos? – y justo cuando Draco se disponía a acercarse hasta ella, lo suficiente como para tomarla por los brazos y llevársela lejos (cosa que no comprendió por que sentí deseos de hacer eso), el director los interrumpió.

- ¡Bravo¡Bravísimo¡Qué maravillosas actuaciones¡No pude haber elegido a dos muchachitos mejores que éstos¡Señorita Sprout¡Señorita Sprout¡Admire el talento nato como un diamante en bruto, en estos dos niños! – irrumpió en ovaciones el director Severus Snape, ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que los presentes le echaban. La señorita Sprout, la otra directora, aplaudía efusiva. Mientras Draco y Hermione se miraban con desdén. Jamás se habían caído bien.

-----

Hermione arrancó el auto, en cuanto el semáforo dio la luz verde. Se puso sus lentes de sol negros, y prendió la radio. Al tiempo que manejaba con la mano izquierda, con la derecha buscaba el botón que reproducía los cd's. Una vez que lo hubo presionado, abrió la guantera y sacó un montón de discos; echando una mirada rápida a todos, eligió uno que era una mezcla especial que Harry le había hecho para su cumpleaños. Lo puso y subió el volumen a todo lo que daba. Venía tan metida en sus pensamientos, en sí misma, y en la canción, que ni siquiera se percató que había alguien que la seguía. Tomó el periférico, y tomando una desviación doce kilómetros después de haber entrado al complejo vial, salió de ella para andar por un camino más descuidado. El conductor que la seguía la veía sorprendido; no comprendía como era posible que ella supiera manejar tan bien si tanto odiaba hacerlo. Había esquivado hábilmente a un gato despistado que cruzaba la autopista, y arrebasado a dos traileres con doble remolque de un solo movimiento. Parecía que no le importaba perder la vida en el intento de hacer tan maravillosas proezas. Simplemente no lo entendía por qué esa chica se comportaba así. « Eres una caja de sorpresas, Hermione » La chica seguía conduciendo por el camino empedrado, que comparándolo con el ambiente que le rodeaba, se veía bastante deteriorado. Poco a poco, el recorrido se volvió nostálgico para ella; y para él, un tormento. « ¿Por qué vienes aquí, Hermione? No tiene caso… »

-----

Hermione caminaba furiosa por el pasillo. No podía aceptarlo, mucho menos asimilarlo.

- ¿¡Draco Malfoy, Romeo¡Ah! – decía con frustración, arremedando los pasos del rubio en el escenario. Harry no hacía más que verla como iba y venía por el pasillo.

- Sigue así y harás un hoyo en el piso niña – dijo, completamente mareado de verla repetir el acto una y otra vez. Ella parecía no haberle oído, pues seguía maldiciendo la existencia del rubio. Malfoy por su parte, la veía desde el pasillo de arriba, por el barandal, lleno de furia. No le agradaba el hecho de que ella fuese Julieta, pero no le agradaba aún más darse cuenta que ella realmente odiaba que el fuera Romeo.

- Como si fuese problema que yo sea Romeo, Hermione – susurró Malfoy, desde arriba sin dejar de verle. Momentos después suspiró y, tomando su mochila, abandonó el lugar con el libreto en mano.

- Harry, de todas las personas que estudian en este lugar, tuvo que haber sido Malfoy… ¡Malfoy¡Prefiero mil veces que fueras tú y no él! – dijo casi gritando, lo que pudo llegar a los oídos del rubio claramente y sin ninguna distorsión, deteniendo su paso, llenándolo de una inexplicable furia. Por su parte a Harry se le vino el mundo encima. ¿Acaba de oír bien¿Hermione lo prefería a él? Sonrió acomedido de la situación.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¡Claro que lo digo en serio y en mis cinco sentidos¡No pretendo dejar que ese egoísta malcriado me toque tan siquiera un solo dedo! – ella asintió decidida, dejando en Harry un sentimiento que le engrandeció el corazón y por ende, el pecho: lo hizo sentir superior a cualquiera.

- ¡¿Y qué si lo hago Granger?! – espetó con rencor el güero, sumamente dolido en su amor y ego propios. Ella se volvió a él con cara de fastidio, y Potter solo se limitó a verle fríamente, como si quisiera mandarle algún mensaje con su mirada. Draco lo miraba de reojo, pero sin perder su atención hacia la castaña.

- Has lo que se te dé la gana; jamás serás Romeo para mí – le soltó con descaro, a lo que Harry solo atinó a hacer una mueca de satisfacción – Prefiero mil veces a Harry que a ti, Malfoy.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una buena vez?!

- ¡¿Por qué no simplemente te vas de aquí?!

- ¡Pues no me voy!

- ¡Pues no te vayas! – le gritó empezando a perder los estribos; le arrebató su mochila a Harry y, jalándolo a éste del brazo, se fue del pasillo, dejando a Malfoy solo, y con la boca medio abierta.

- ¡Pues me voy yo también, Granger!

- ¡Perfecto! – le gritó desde lo lejos, ya cerca de las escaleras del edificio. Ya no se dijeron nada más, y tampoco se dignaron a verse durante las clases del día siguiente.

Desde la puerta del auditorio, el director y su novia, miraban la escena. La muchacha se volvió al joven con extrema preocupación. Él no decía nada; sabía que la elección había sido buena, pero por lo visto no había buena química entre ambos muchachos. ¿Habría pues que hacer una segunda elección? No, él jamás cambiaba sus planes por más molesto que resultara el problema.

- Esos dos aprenderán a llevarse bien en mi presencia – eso fue todo lo que dijo, y eso le bastó a la directora para saber que si se llevaban bien o mal, eso a él no le importaba. Le acomodó el cuello de la camisa, y se fueron dejando la situación olvidada en los ecos del pasillo.

-----

La mujer paró en seco, a pocos metros del portón, que era la entrada principal del lugar, para sorpresa de quién venía siguiéndola. Ciertamente, iba bastante rápido, por lo que casi no llegaba a frenarse. Salió del auto, y con la vista perdida, entró al cementerio. Su paso no era decidido, más sin embargo tenía consistencia. Parecía que venía hablando sola, pues se podían distinguir murmullos que salían de su boca. En su mano llevaba cuatro flores cortadas; parecían ser de su jardín, pues estaban demasiado bien cuidadas como para ser de florería. Tres blancas y una negra. _Una negra…_ Seguramente ella la había pintado, o tal vez era una semilla tratada químicamente. _Una rosa negra…_ Llegó a la glorieta que separaba a los distintos jardines que conformaban el parque funerario, y tomó el camino hacia aquel llamado "Divina Trinidad". Ella no era religiosa, y claro que no creía en todas esas cosas que desde chica le habían enseñado; sin embargo, ésta era de las pocas a las que ella guardaba cierto respeto. Siguió caminando, sin mirar a su alrededor; no había nadie más que ella en el lugar. Los murmullos seguían siendo eso: simples susurros del alma de la chica. Llegó a su destinatario, y se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Enmudeció al instante. El viento azotaba fuerte la región, y más en ese instante, pues el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. El corazón le latía lento, y ella solo atinaba a callar; él tan solo miraba. El cuadro no era precisamente del todo enternecedor, pues ella parecía haber muerto. Eran dos tumbas a las que ella observaba con detenimiento. De pronto, y sin esperarlo, él la vio postrarse ante las criptas, perdida en llantos; desconsolada. Lloraba como si fuese aquel momento, como si fuese ese día. Lloraba fuerte y sin pena alguna. _Lloraba desconsolada…_

- Mamá… Hermana… ¡No saben como las extraño¡Maldita sea¿por qué me pasó esto a mí¡¿Por qué ellas¡¿Por qué no yo?! – él sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no se atrevía a hacer acto de presencia, sentiría pues que le coartaría su libertad de mostrarse frágil. Era cierto, ella había cambiado mucho.

-----

- ¿Tengo que ser la ama a fuerzas? – preguntó el muchacho, recargado en el barandal del pasillo del segundo piso del edificio. Llevaba una copia del libreto en mano, con las partes que Julieta hablaba resaltadas.

- Si – contestó ella – Ya te lo dije, es solo una suposición. Además serás Romeo por unos momentos – comentó para interés de Harry. Hermione le sonreía franca. Al parecer ya había olvidado aquel pequeño incidente con Malfoy.

- Por unos momentos… – repitió él, con algo de tristeza.

- Si; ya que por desgracia, Malfoy será Romeo en la obra… – dijo con marcado desgano – ¡Empieza Harry! No perderé el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes como ésta – aseveró convencida. Él solo movió los hombros, y leyó los diálogos. Suspiró, y habló. Ya le había dicho ella que tenía que hacerlo con sentimiento, como si de verdad él fuera Romeo, y ella Julieta. « _Mi Julieta… _» Pensó él.

- Si con mano sobrado indigna he profanado la santidad del altar, he aquí la dulce expiación de mi falta: mis labios, sonrojados peregrinos, dispuestos están a mitigar con tierno beso la ruda impresión de mi mano – dijo, con buena entonación, y sorprendiendo a Hermione, pues se veía que tenía habilidad para el drama.

- Buen peregrino – exclamó dulce – ofendéis a vuestra mano, que no ha mostrado en esto más que un respeto del todo decoroso; porque los santos tienen manos que la de los peregrinos pueden tocar, y unir las manos es el beso del piadoso viajero en tierra santa.

- ¿No tienen labios los santos y también los devotos viajeros? – preguntó dando cierto toque de seducción.

- Si, peregrino, labios tienen, que han de emplearlos en orar – contestó como si ella lo hubiese dicho, y no Shakespeare.

- Si es así, santa querida, permíteme que los labios hagan las veces de manos: te lo suplican, escucha su ruego, no vaya mi fe a trocarse en desesperación.

- Los santos no se mueven, aunque atiendan la súplica que se les hace.

- No os mováis, pues, en tanto que voy a recoger el fruto de mi oración: así vuestros labios purificarán de su pecado los míos – y fue entonces que ambos vieron lo que seguía: un beso… Empezaron a reír acomedidos; obviamente no harían eso.

- Entonces mis labios habrán cogido el pecado de que han descargado a los vuestros.

- ¡El pecado de mis labios¡Oh culpa dulcemente castigada! Devolvedme mi pecado.

- Dais besos metódicamente.

- Señorita, vuestra madre desea hablaros – habló Harry, con cierta pereza, y cambiando su tono de voz, agudizándolo un poco más. Ella rió por lo bajo.

- Ven acá, ama; dime ¿quién es ese caballero?

- Es hijo del heredero del viejo Tiberio.

- ¿Y ese que sale ahora?

- Creo qué es el joven Petruccio.

- ¿Y el que va con él? – preguntó con insistencia. Ya se había levantado de la venta y ahora se hallaba recargada a lado de Harry, en el barandal.

- No le conozco.

- Ve y pregunta su nombre… Si está casado, es probable que el sepulcro sea mi lecho nupcial.

- Se llama Romeo: es un Montesco, hijo único de vuestro mayor enemigo.

- ¡Mi único amor, nacido del único objeto de mi odio!... Le he visto demasiado pronto sin conocerle, y le he conocido demasiado tarde. ¡Oh prodigio del amor que acaba de nacer en mí, que me vea obligada a amar a un enemigo detestado!

- ¿Qué es eso¿qué es eso?

- Unos versos que acaba de enseñarme uno que ha bailado conmigo.

- Ahora, ahora… Venid, vámonos; ya se han marchado todos los invitados – luego callaron por unos instantes. Y estallaron en risas – Definitivamente serás muy buena Julieta.

- Por supuesto que lo soy. No en vano estuve ensayando las líneas que le dije a Malfoy ayer; yo tenía que ser Julieta a como diera lugar – dijo con convicción, y enseriando su tono, prosiguió – Lástima de la porquería que me han conseguido como Romeo.

- Si, de verdad que es una lástima. Aunque, claro, jamás creí que a Malfoy le gustara el teatro.

- Es demasiado arrogante como para encarnar a Romeo, que es dulce, tierno, y menos ególatra como él. Romeo es más como tú, o como Longbottom. Buenos amigos, sensibles, conquistadores natos, y, valga la redundancia, son todo un Romeo shakespeareano.

- Lo dices para que siga siendo el ama de llaves – reprochó Harry, agachando su cara, para que no viera su sonrojo.

- Claro que no. Lo digo porque es la verdad, Harry. No me vas a decir que todas tus fans, son fans por casualidad. Yo te he visto – comentó sonriendo, y volviendo su vista al campo del colegio – Ya se me la mitad de éste diálogo… – dijo satisfecha.

- Ni siquiera sabes cuando empezaran los ensayos, Hermione. No veo porqué tanta preocupación.

- ¿Y exponerme a que él me ponga en ridículo al no saberme algún diálogo? No señor, él no me ganará.

- Tu determinación para hacer las cosas, a veces me da miedo.

- Harry, esta obra tiene que salirme perfecta, y más que eso. No puedo equivocarme. Si es necesario, tomaré clases especiales. Pero tiene que salirme perfecta.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial? – inquirió intrigado; tal vez no eran alucinaciones, tal vez si le pasaba algo a la chica.

- El simple gusto de ver a mi hermana retorcerse del coraje – soltó descarada; ella mentía, él no lo sabía. Ella sonrió, y él le siguió la risa.

-----

Suspiró; quedó inmóvil. « O una de dos, o ya se cansó de llorar, o se ha quedado dormida » Y luego reparó en la última flor que le quedaba, y viéndola unos instantes, se paró, recobrando la compostura. Se volvió hacia el camino, no sin antes decir adiós. Siguió caminando, esta vez, más lento, y con aspecto débil. Regresó a la glorieta, y, tomando el camino hacia el jardín "Misericordia", dio a parar a una tumba descuidada, de mal aspecto, y sin ningún nombre en la lápida. Permaneció alrededor de una media hora parada llorando en silencio, hasta que se armó de valor para hablar.

- Ron… Este lugar debería ser mío, condenado… – alcanzó a distinguir quien desde hace rato la seguía, así que se acercó más, para poder oír mejor – Yo… Bueno, no puedo decirte que hoy es un día muy alegre… Todos se me fueron el mismo día: tú, mi mamá, y mi hermana… Recuerdas…recuerdas aquella vez, antes de irte, la última vez en que nos escapamos…yo te gané¿lo recuerdas?… Yo te gané de regreso a casa… – hablaba melancólica – Y luego…te me fuiste…así como así… Te fuiste para siempre… Mandaré que arreglen tu tumba, la tienen muy descuidada. Tal vez consiga que trasladen a tu madre para acá, para que estés cerca de ella… – quien la observaba no comprendía; no recordaba que Hermione tuviera algún familiar llamado Ron – Esta es la primera vez que vengo a verte después de tu entierro… Perdóname por tardarme tanto, pero no podía hacerme a la idea de que tú ya no estabas aquí… Tengo muchas cosas que decirte… – dijo, tomando asiento en el pasto, acomodándose de manera que no se cansara – Luego de ese día, el abuelo ordenó que también nos vigilaran a nosotros; ellas nunca supieron lo sucedido – indicó refiriéndose a su madre y hermana – Tu mamá murió a los pocos días, de tristeza. Todo mundo piensa que tú y ella huyeron a Italia. Todos piensan que sigues vivo… – habló con pesadez, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla – No fue fácil adaptarme a tu ausencia, cariño. Estaba ya tan acostumbrada a tus visitas por la tarde. Después todo éramos muy buenos vecinos… ¡Oh Ron Weasley¡Eres un condenado¡Tú deberías seguir vivo!... Estuvimos bajo seguridad como por seis meses o más, hasta que mi padre dejó el caso por la paz, y las cosas se arreglaron. Pero no todo fue color de rosa, cariño. Dos meses después de tu muerte, justo el veinte de diciembre, empecé a andar con un muchacho del cual yo solo le quería… Él me ama… Bueno, él me amaba… – dijo con pesadez, lo que a Draco l llamó la atención – Desde de esa vez, dejamos de llevarnos bien… Ron, yo lo corté porqué eso era lo mejor. Ya te habían matado a ti, y no quería que también lo matasen a él – su único oyente quedó petrificado ante tal declaración. « Me cortó por eso, y no por… Ella si… Yo… Ella estaba ocultando eso… Por eso, no contestaba mis mensajes, ni llamadas, y jamás quería salir… Lo hizo… por eso… » El corazón se le detuvo en ese instante, y se dio la media vuelta – Luego de eso, me sentía más triste que nada, y recordé que adorabas teatro, y decidí meterme a hacer una obra… Romeo y Julieta… Donde él era Romeo, y era Julieta – y ella empezó a reír – ¡Nos hubieras visto en los ensayos¡Jamás llegamos a ponernos de acuerdo! – y rió más fuerte. Malfoy la oía escondido, de espaldas, y sin dar crédito a lo que oía – ¡Pansy Parkinson hubiese sido muy buena Julieta, y seguro que Harry un buen Romeo¡Harry! No te he contado de él¿verdad? – ella negó suavemente – Claro que no, empezamos a ser amigos poco después de tu muerte, cariño… Él es muy bueno conmigo, y ha sabido respetar mis silencios. Él…él es como Malfoy, solo que no es arrogante. No sabes como me gustaría decirle a Draco la verdad del asunto… Pero no pienso decírselo nunca - « ¡¿Por qué no me lo dirás?! » Pensó exaltado – Él se merece algo mejor que yo, claro está… Yo seguro le hice mucho daño, y debí haberle dicho desde un principio la verdad… Pero, ahora él es novio de una muchacha, que por cierto, esta muy fea. Eso es lo que me han dicho. Luego de mí, supe que anduvo con Pansy Parkinson, pero no supe porque terminaron… En marzo, mi hermana seguía viva, y le hicieron su última fiesta… Ella quería una enorme fiesta de quince años, pero no vivó para ello… Me he quedado con sus discos, y aún los tengo… Se murieron el mismo día que tú, en un accidente de auto, saliendo de clases. Un loco psicópata cayó del puente que está cerca del colegio, y fue a dar justo sobre ellas… – contó con cierto rencor y dolor, mirando de soslayo hacia el cielo, como si pudiese imaginarse desde las nubes la cara del conductor – Yo debía de haber venido con ellas, pero me quedé al ensayo de teatro, en donde ya no podía seguir soportando a Malfoy, su conducta tan arrogante, y esa manera de hablar… No sabía si lo decía por que era Romeo, o porque era Malfoy… Estuve dos horas esperando a que vinieran a recogerme, pero no llegaban; llegó mi tía, y me lo dijo de tal forma que no podía creer que fuera posible, pues no se veía alterada. Espero que estén en algún lugar mejor; el estúpido que las mató sigue refundiéndose en la cárcel. Mi abuelo no ha dejado que lo saquen de ahí. Dicen que el precio moral de un asesinato es el suicidio, y sinceramente espero que eso pase… Me quedé sola, y tan solo tenía catorce años Ron… En un principio viví en casa de mis abuelos, pero como era de esperarse, me estaba asfixiando en ese lugar, en la monotonía… Mi abuelita sigue enferma, y de vez en cuando decide darse sus vueltas por la plaza... Mi tío Sandro mandó construir una casa a la vuelta de la de ellos, completamente a mi gusto, para que pudiera vivir yo ahí. Claro que conseguir el permiso de mi abuelo no fue fácil. Es igual de terco que mi mamá… Pero, durante la comida, me dijo que podía mover mis cosas a mi nuevo cuarto, y que me compraría muebles para adornarla… Desde entonces no me falta nada, y nunca me faltó en vida de mi mamá… A mi padre no he vuelto a verlo, por petición mía… Estudiaré Comercio exterior, y todo eso… Soy la única de la generación del colegio que llevará esa carrera, así que empezaré de cero en la universidad, Ron… No sabes el miedo que me da, yo sola, por las noches. Aunque claro, tarde que temprano terminaré por acostumbrarme a la soledad. Llevo cuatro años viviendo sola, y se siente horrible. Luego de Malfoy hubo tres más… Diego Amett, Blaise Zabinni, y Víktor Krum. Seguramente recuerdes a Diego, no deja de hablarme de ti todo el tiempo. Blaise Zabinni es un compañero de la escuela, al que sigo frecuentando, y Víktor… bueno, de él solo tengo buenos recuerdos… Pero ninguno ha sido como yo lo esperaba… Hace poco que me he enterado que le he gustado a Harry Potter; él ahora es el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué vueltas da la vida, no crees? Ellos no se llevaban bien en un principio, y ahora a donde va uno va el otro… Tuve mi fiesta de quince años, tal y como a mi hermana le hubiese gustado… Y…estoy…pensando en…aceptar el compromiso que mi abuelo me ha propuesto. Ve en Harry todo mi futuro construido y arreglado, aunque por supuesto que el no me está presionando. Me lo ha dicho muchas veces: _Haga lo que usted piense que es lo correcto, y no lo que yo crea que es. Así será muy feliz, hija_. Harry le ha expresado sus deseos a mi abuelo de casarse conmigo, aunque claro le pidió discreción. Pero mi abuelo siempre ha sido franco conmigo, y me lo dijo. Como te lo he dicho antes, me da miedo la soledad, y…si acepto casarse con él, dejaré de estar sola… Además, con el tiempo aprenderé a enamorarme de él… – Malfoy apretaba los puños fuertemente; ¿Harry, su mejor amigo, queriéndose casar con Hermione? Eso no podía ser posible… Salió del jardín, y llagando a la glorieta, arrancó flores de las jardineras, comenzando a pensar lo que haría – Te confieso que cuando oí a mi abuelo decir que habían pedido mi mano, creía sinceramente que había sido Malfoy… Por lo visto, estaba claro que no… Me odia, y yo a él… Ah… La vida suele ser tan rara a veces, Ron Weasley… El tío Sandro se ha hecho cargo de la empresa que llevaba mi madre, y ha conservado y aumentado los ceros de mi herencia, que hasta ahora está intacta… Aún no cumplo los dieciocho – calló por un rato, y con bastante fuerza, se levantó del pasto – ya es tarde, y no quiero manejar de noche por la autopista, cariño. Me marcho… Perdóname por no haber venido antes. Prometo hacerlo ya más seguido… – dijo, colocando la última flor que le quedaba sobre la tumba del joven – Mañana mismo mandaré limpiar todo este desorden en el que te tienen, cariño… No te he olvidado, como te lo prometí aquella vez… – sonrió, con bastante esfuerzo, y se dio la vuelta, para irse del lugar. Caminó por el sendero, hasta llegar a la glorieta, topándose con quien menos creía que lo haría – Malfoy… Buenas tardes… – exclamó volviendo a su habitual estado de ánimo, con sonrisas mesuradas y buenos modales. Volvía a ser la que debía ser, para no mostrarse débil.

- Granger, que sorpresa. ¿Has venido a ver a tu familia?

- Así es… ¿Tu…?

- A mi madre – dijo, entristeciendo sus ojos. Su madre había fallecido hace dos años.

- Cierto. Estamos en las mismas Malfoy, por lo que veo. La diferencia es que yo ya me voy, y tu acabas de llegar – dijo con cierto desprecio, tomando su camino, notando perfectamente que las flores que Malfoy llevaba en la mano no las había comprado, sino las había arrancado del las jardineras que rodeaban a la glorieta del panteón.


	2. Chapter 2

ə٨٥٦

**Romeo&Julieta**

Y bien… He aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior. Un poco más de recuerdos en la vida de Hermione para que comprendan todo. De aquí en adelante me enfocaré más al pasado, así que, háganse a la idea de que la pareja que tendrá Hermione será por bastante rato. Aunque como ya lo habrán leído en el anterior, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar… Sin más que decir… Reviews!

Mariion.malfoy

Pd.

Todo lo que ya saben pertenece a J.k. Rowliing… Los demás nombres que no conozcan son míos y de mi loca imaginación )

**Un mal presentimiento olvidado**

- Granger, que sorpresa. ¿Has venido a ver a tu familia?

- Así es… ¿Tu…?

- A mi madre – dijo, entristeciendo sus ojos. Su madre había fallecido hace dos años.

- Cierto. Estamos en las mismas Malfoy, por lo que veo. La diferencia es que yo ya me voy, y tu acabas de llegar – dijo con cierto desprecio, tomando su camino, notando perfectamente que las flores que Malfoy llevaba en la mano no las había comprado, sino las había arrancado del las jardineras que rodeaban a la glorieta del panteón.

- ¿Sin nada que decirme, Hermione? – preguntó con cierto tono anhelante, desconcertando a la chica. Además, la había llamado _por su nombre… Draco Malfoy la había vuelto a llamar por su nombre…_

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondió ella, sin verle completamente, más que de reojo. Se sentía intranquila, pero a la vez, segura.

- Yo que sé – reclamó exasperado – Un "adiós" tal vez…

- Perfecto. Adiós Malfoy – dijo ella, con la paciencia ligeramente perdida – Ya se hace de noche, y no pienso manejar entre la oscuridad – explicó, para evitar futuros cuestionamientos por parte de Malfoy. Comenzó de nuevo su andar, pomposo y frágil. El la vio alejarse, tan delicada como siempre, y a su mente le vinieron un montón de recuerdos, _además de lo que recién había oído…_

- Puedo llevarte – exclamó tímido, como si de verdad no quisiera decirlo. Pero ella no se detuvo. Y eso le dio coraje, porque, probablemente, y como ella solía hacerlo, lo ignoraba. Salió del cementerio, y él quedó solo en el lugar. Volviéndose en sus pasos, tomó el caminó al jardín "Solidaridad". Llegó a la tumba de su madre, y solo dejó el racimo que el había cortado – Perdón por las flores, madre. Pero… Comprende… – dijo con una sonrisa fugaz. No había necesidad de llorar; ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, y sabía bien que su madre se entristecería si lo veía llorar. Estuvo un pequeño lapso parado frente a la lápida, viendo hacia las flores: sus pétalos, y sus hojas pequeñas y dóciles al viento. Suspiró hondamente, y haciendo su fleco hacia atrás, tomó rumbo a la glorieta. La rodeó, rozando con sus dedos el agua de la fuente que tenía en medio. Siguió caminando, hasta que detuvo su paso inconcientemente y la vio, recargada sobre su auto – ¿Hermione?

- Malfoy… – susurró ella, sin verlo nuevamente – Llévame a mi casa, por favor… – el solo asintió; no quiso preguntar el porque – No me siento bien… Por favor… – dijo, un poco más fuerte, sin dejar de sonar leve, a comparación de su voz rutinaria.

- Tu auto…

- Mañana mandaré por él, Malfoy. No pretendo dejarte sin transporte mañana.

- Por favor, Hermione. Sabes que tengo otros tres más.

- Pero éste es el que usas más seguido; supongo que será tu favorito. Mañana vendrán por el mío – volvió a repetir. Ciertamente, no quería decir que había dejado las llaves dentro del auto. Además, si él ya se había ofrecido a llevarla, que más daba si ella le pedía que lo hiciera. Malfoy por su parte, solo asintió. No atinaba más que asentir. Su cuerpo y su mente no le daban para más.

- Sube, pues.

-----

- Hermione, ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces… Así te ves bien, mujer – dijo un Harry bastante cansado de decir lo mismo una y otra vez. La causante de su dolor de cabeza, no paraba de sacar ropa del clóset, tirándola en todas direcciones. La verdad que a Harry no le agradaba para nada el asunto.

- ¡Por dios, Harry¡Me he cambiado un montón de veces y en todas me dices un simple 'te ves bien'¿Cómo quieres que me esté tranquila?

- Es que en verdad, no le veo la importancia a que vayas bien vestida – renegó, con cierto puchero de infantilismo.

- Harry, eres niño. Claro que tú no le ves la importancia de salir con un chico – dijo, pronunciando con bastante esmero cada palabra.

- Ni siquiera sé quien diablos será tu aclamada cita – dijo, parándose de la silla del escritorio del cuarto de la chica.

- Eso no importa – « Por que si te digo, probablemente ni siquiera me dejes salir del cuarto ».

- Claro que importa. Puede ser un degenerado maniático sexual, un drogadicto, un borracho, un vago cualquiera, o bien, Blaise Zabinni, que si bien, no es más que una combinación de lo que te acabo de decir.

- ¡Blaise Zabinni! – exclamó burlescamente la chica – ¡Por dios, Harry¡Qué tonterías dices¿¡Blaise Zabinni!? – y rió fuertemente, hasta que el aire le faltó y tuvo que sostenerse del buró. Harry le miraba desconfiado – ¡Es el mejor amigo de Malfoy¡Cómo demonios crees que podría salir con él¡Si son tal para cual! – y siguió riendo, al tiempo que Harry comenzaba a tranquilizarse un poco más. Hermione tenía razón: ella no saldría con Blaise, simple y sencillamente por ser amigo de Malfoy.

- Está bien. Confiaré que sea solo por distracción.

- Ah, Potter… – dijo en suspiro – por eso me encanta haberte conocido. Eres más de lo que yo pude haber esperado de ti… – él solo le sonrió. Adoraba que ella le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Ella siguió su labor dentro del clóset, mientras Harry se limitaba a verle, sonriente. « Claro que no Harry, Blaise y Malfoy son bastante diferentes… Y no es tan malo como tú lo dices… » – Harry, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Cuándo dijiste que sería tu salida del torneo?

- ¿Mi salida? – preguntó saliendo de su trance – Ah, cierto… Es el… veinte y ocho de septiembre, Hermione. Un día después de tu cumpleaños y justo en dos semanas, niña. ¿Porque la pregunta?

- ¿Ya sabes cuanto tiempo estarán fuera?

- Probablemente una semana, si nos va bien. Si nos eliminan, máximo llegaremos hasta cuatro días.

- Ya veo. Es que… no sé… Dirás que es alucinación mía pero…tengo un mal presentimiento…

- ¿Piensas que me pasará algo en el viaje?

- No solo a ti, a mi entorno… – dijo, sumamente preocupada, mientras acomodaba un poco su pelo, sujetándolo con listones. Tenía sus uñas bien pintadas con un tono rosa pastel, y eso ya era mucho que decir. De verdad estaba feliz. Y eso le alegraba a Harry: verla feliz – Harry¿seguro que vas a un torneo de fútbol jovencito? – preguntó con mirada inquisitiva la chica, que ahora lo veía fijamente frente a él.

- Claro que voy a eso, Hermione. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer yo con tan solo trece años de edad? Dudo mucho que me dejen entrar a un antro, niña.

- Buen punto – dijo en tono convincente, volviendo a su labor de arreglarse el pelo. Hizo un último nudo en uno de sus caideles enmarañados, y sonrió para sí. Él asintió, comenzando a pensar en las rutinas que le pondría a su equipo. A pesar de su corta edad, Potter era un chico muy visionario y audaz, que lograba sacar todo el rendimiento de los integrantes del equipo.

- Sígueme – él asintió – ¿Y tú¿Qué me dices de tus planes para esta tarde Harry? – preguntó la niña, saliendo del cuarto, seguida de Harry. El chico sonrió optimista.

- Pues he aceptado la invitación de la gemela Patil para ir a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Parvati?

- Es la que siempre anda con listones rojos¿no? – preguntó, causando cierta alegría en su amiga. Hermione sabía que Parvati moría por Harry, pero éste era tan ingenuo que no se había dado cuenta de eso.

- Si, esa misma. Me alegra mucho por ti que hayas aceptado su invitación. Pienso que es maravillosa – dijo, tratando de dar a entender otra cosa, pero Harry no captó.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que las conversaciones con ella siempre son amenas y entretenidas.

- Siempre y cuando no la compares con su hermana – recordó en tono divertido, asomando sonrisas en su rostro.

- A nadie le gusta que le comparen con sus hermanos. Tú, por ejemplo, si te digo: Marsella canta más bonito que tú – Hermione volteó a verlo con la mirada centelleante. Él rió – ¿Lo ves?

- Bueno, sabes que ella es más temperamental que yo – puso como excusa.

- Y ya es bastante que decir – dijo con cautela, y albur. Ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y siguió caminando. Bajaron las escaleras haciendo bromas entre sí, y comentarios alusivos a las gemelas. Seguramente algún recuerdo memorable sobre ellas, o algo por el estilo. Salieron hacía el jardín, y continuaron su conversación sentados uno a lado del otro, observando a Marsella practicar su nuevo capricho: la esgrima. Hermione se notaba algo impaciente y nerviosa, y de eso, Harry se había dado cuenta.

- ¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con él, Hermione?

- Alrededor de un mes, o un poco más.

- Y… ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Te gusta a ti Parvati? – los dos se miraron en silencio, y luego rieron.

- No lo sé – contestaron al unísono, provocándoles más risa.

- ¿A dónde irán tú y tu misteriosa cita?

- No tengo ni la menor idea. Así como la vez, tan misteriosa es para ti su identidad, como para mí el lugar a donde me llevará – « Mentira, claro que lo sé. Pero si te digo, no dudo que vayas con Parvati a donde nosotros » Harry rió asintiendo – ¿Tú a donde llevarás a Parvati, Harry¿A la Plaza Diaggon?

- No, ese lugar es para parejas bastante enamoradas. Y ella y yo solo somos amigos. No quiero que malinterprete.

- ¿Y¿Cuál será el lugar?

- La llevaré al Plaza Hogsmeade – exclamó triunfante. Hermione sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. « ¿¡Plaza Hogsmeade¡No puede ser¡Ahí he quedado de verme con él¿Qué vamos a hacer? »

- Plaza Hogsmeade… Ya veo… – fue todo lo que pudo decir. Harry no notó el desconcierto que sus palabras le habían provocado a su amiga. Miró el reloj, y preocupado, se levanto de su asiento.

- ¡Demonios¡Quedé de verme con ella a las siete y media¡Me quedan quince minutos, Hermione! – recordó exaltado, limpió sus manos, y Hermione le acomodó el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Iba muy bien arreglado: camisa negra con detalles plateados muy pequeños y muy elegantes, y unos jeans bien acicalados. Se veía muy bien, y eso Hermione se lo había aplaudido. Harry era de esos que no cuidaba mucho su apariencia. Por eso Hermione se había dado a la tarea de corregirle esos pequeños defectos.

- Perfecto – dijo con orgullo mirándolo de arriba para abajo; el se sintió muy bien halagado.

- Tú también – contestó para corresponder al cumplido, a lo que ella asintió con aires arrogantes y mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Apúrate! Suerte – le dijo, animándolo un poco, y haciéndole ademanes de que se le hacía tarde. El muchacho salió de la casa con prisa; si quería llegar a tiempo, debía ser rápido. Era una total falta de educación el dejar a una dama esperar. La chica de ojos miel se quedó recargada en el árbol de su banqueta, viéndolo subir al carro y decirle al chofer que acelerara lo más que pudiera. Se dijeron adiós. Ella sonrió feliz; esperaba que la amistad de Harry y Parvati floreciera en amor. Cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos. Aunque eso la asustó al principio, haciéndola pensar que era un intento de secuestro (su experiencia así se lo exigía), al reconocer la cálida voz se tranquilizó por completo.

- ¡Oh eres tú! Creí que alguien querría secuestrarme o algo por el estilo – expresó, con real alivio en su corazón, que había empezado a palpitarle rápidamente. Y cuando volteó a verlo, el corazón dejó de latir rápido a fuertemente. Era algo que ella no podía explicar. Sonrió dulce y sosegada, el rió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- La idea no es mala. Secuestrarte y admirar tu belleza todos los días sería algo muy reconfortante, y sumamente perverso – rió con más ganas, haciendo que la chica se sonroja bastante, y que le diera un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Él, con su porte dócil y aristocrático, le tendió la mano – ¿Nos vamos bella dama?

- Claro; solo deja le aviso a mi madre que ya me voy. Espera un momento.

La chica entró a su casa, dejando la puerta principal abierta. Mientras él por su parte, seguía asimilando el hecho de salir con ella: con _Hermione Granger_. No lo creía aún. Se le hacía algo inaudito. Se veía tan dulce, tan bella, tan inocente, que casi le dolía tocarla para no arruinar su belleza. Le gustaba verla sonreír, tanto como a ella oír música. Adoraba su forma de ignorar las clases, la forma en que se ponía a dibujar flores en los marcos de las hojas de los libros, la manera en que se recargaba sobre el barandal del pasillo para poder ver jugar a los de su grado en los partidos de fútbol. _Él estaba en el equipo de fútbol de su año._ Siempre tan distraída, tan fugaz. Aunque había notado ciertos cambios de humor en su estado de ánimo, ya la notaba más a su forma habitual. Le hechizaba mucho, en verdad. Y ya estaba aprendiendo a reconocerlo. Desde aquella vez en que ella lo abrazó cuando él más necesitaba un abrazo, había empezado a tomarle cariño. Como ella no salía aún, le hizo señas a su chofer de que se acercara, para no hacerla caminar demasiado hasta la esquina, que era donde la estaba esperando. Y es que sabía que Potter estaba dentro de la casa con ella, y sabía también que si lo veía a él, seguramente pelearían. Luego, sin razón alguna, él sonrió.

---

El carro estaba por llegar a su destino. Iba a una velocidad moderada, pero al mismo tiempo rápida. El camino se había hecho bastante corto, a pesar del incómodo silencio que reinaba dentro de éste. Malfoy ya había entrado a la colonia donde Hermione vivía, cuando el celular de ella comenzó a sonar. La chica volvió su mirada hacia su bolso, y perezosamente lo abrió sacando el objeto. Leyó el número que el celular marcaba y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, tomó la llamada. Malfoy la veía de reojo, con cierta inquietud.

- ¿Harry?

- _¡Hermione! Estoy afuera de tu casa. ¿Dónde estás?_ – preguntó el muchacho, haciendo externa su preocupación. Él recordaba perfectamente que había pasado en un día como hoy, hace ya varios años.

- Ah, ya voy a llegar Harry – dijo finalizando la llamada. Malfoy bufó, con algo de molestia. Ella lo notó.

---

- ¿Así que el gran Blaise Zabinni le te teme a las arañas? – exclamó con sorna la chica, riendo abiertamente, mientras el chico miraba serio hacia otra parte, escondiendo su risa.

- No te burles, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué las arañas?

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó él, doblegando su porte frío – Son peludas, feas, frías y patonas. Son completamente repugnantes.

- Concuerdo contigo.

- ¿Y te burlas de mí?

- Bueno, jamás creí que a un niño como tú le fueran a asustar las arañas.

- Es una buena excusa para todo: "tengo miedo a esto, tengo miedo a lo otro". Pero ya es algo más que un simple miedo.

- ¿Aracnofobia?

- Se podría decir.

- Bueno, a mi me dan miedo las alturas – dijo la niña mientras miraba la gente pasar. Estaban sentados en una de las bancas del segundo piso del Plaza Hogsmeade. Hermione había olvidado por completo que harry también iría a su lugar.

- Es un buen pretexto.

- No lo es. De verdad me asustan, me dan nauseas. No soporto subir a ningún juego mecánico – el chico empezó a reír.

- ¡Los juegos mecánicos son lo mejor!

- ¡Son una monstruosidad! – y los dos estallaron en risas. El vestía casual; ella se veía bastante bien. Sentados a distancia considerable pero no exagerada. Custodiados por la seguridad de él. Pero a simple vista, parecían y se veían como dos chicos comunes y corrientes, sin ninguna aspiración predeterminada. Y luego los vio ahí acercándose lentamente: eran Harry y Parvati. Su sonrisa se borró y preocupada, se llevó las manos a la boca. Blaise lo notó de inmediato, y dirigiendo su vista hacia donde ella veía, lo comprendió todo.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí? – ella, totalmente apenada, asintió. Blaise se levantó de su lugar, y ofreciéndole su mano, se marcharon de ahí con paso veloz. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron, hasta llegar al elevador y bajar al primer piso del centro comercial. Momentos después, Harry había llegado a la misma banca donde Hermione y Blaise charlaban, bajo la ilusión de haberla visto ahí sentada.

- Estoy segura de que nos vio.

- No, lo dudo mucho. Te hubiese gritado para comprobar que eras tú.

- Bueno, Harry no es de los que te gritan creyendo que eres tal persona, porque puede que no seas.

- Le da pena que lo oigan gritar.

- Le da pena equivocarse – corrigió, con voz segura. El sonrió radiante. Le gustaba verla discutir apasionadamente. Pero claro, esta no era la ocasión para discutir.

- También ese es un buen pretexto – ella lo vio de reojo. Al contemplar la amplia sonrisa que Blaise le ofrecía, no hizo más que asentir y sonreír también.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Nos han robado nuestra banca.

- ¿Qué te parece si entramos al cine¿Alguna que no hayas visto? – preguntó, saliendo del elevador una vez que le hubo cedido el paso a ella. Hermione comenzó a recordar la cartelera del cine.

- Pues, no logro recordar todas las que hay. Dime tú una – preguntó mientras seguía recordando. A lo que él respondió con tono vago y con las manos completamente nerviosas…

- ¿Letra y música? – los nervios lo estaban consumiendo, y con él, su valentía.

- ¿No es la de Hugh Grant? – preguntó con maravilla.

- ¡No me digas que ya la viste! – exclamó desilusionado el chico, sintiendo que el alma se le apachurraba por completo.

- No la he visto – dijo triste, recordando – La iba a ver la semana pasada, pero me enfermé. ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, por eso faltaste a clase¿no?

- Si – comentó la chica algo desilusionada – Mi mamá no me dejó salir todo el fin de semana. Tenía la rara idea de que contraería un virus que se complicaría con mi gripe, y entonces me tendría que internar.

- Se preocupa mucho por ti.

- Creo que es hipocondríaca – dijo, esbozando una pequeña risita, a lo que él asintió fuertemente.

- Pues no se diga más; vayamos a ver Letra y Música – empezaron a caminar, con dirección al cine – Por cierto, hablando de películas¿cómo va la obra de teatro?

- Ah… – suspiró cansada – Malfoy cada vez está más insoportable. Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar a la obra, en cederle mi papel a Pansy.

- ¿A Parkinson¡Ni lo sueñes! Tú encarnas mejor a Julieta que es loca psicópata.

- No hables así de ella – dijo, fingiendo algo de solidaridad femenina. Aunque la verdad era que no le caía bien esa Pansy.

- Ah, eso es lo que es. Gracias al cielo que jamás fuimos novios.

- ¿No? Yo creí que sí. Todo el mundo lo decía.

- Lo desmentí como mil veces, pero ya cansado, comencé a ignorar las preguntas. ¿Crees que hacíamos buena pareja? – dijo, con intenciones escondidas, a lo que ella contestó.

- Sinceramente no.

- ¿Lo ves? No entiendo como todo el colegio pudo creerse semejante mentira de Parkinson. No te lo negaré: es muy bonita, pero hasta ahí.

- Como sea – habló, para cambiar el tema – Creo que renunciaré.

- No, no lo hagas. Te he visto en algunos ensayos y realmente te…

- ¿Me has visto ensayar? – Blaise cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. No sabía que decir. Se había descubierto a él mismo.

- Bueno, yo… Pues me da curiosidad eso del teatro, y pues iba a ver como le hacían y todo eso. Tal vez y yo me meta a una de esas cosas el siguiente año.

- Ah, ya veo… – « No te creo » Pensó ella. « No me creerá, maldita sea » Pensó él. Llegaron al cine para ese momento, y acercándose a las taquillas, ella intentó pagar su boleto de entrada, pero él no la dejó hacerlo. Resignándose al final, se dejó mimar por el muchacho. Aún faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para poder entrar a la sala. Él ya lo tenía todo preparado, y nada le iba a salir mal – ¡Mira! Hemos sido los primeros en comprar boletos; mira la numeración… cero uno y cero dos… – indicó la chica, comenzando a dudar sobre el hecho.

- Es verdad. ¿Eso es de buena de suerte?

- Si, de hecho sí – comentó sonriente – Pero, es extraño.

- ¿Qué es extraño?

- El hecho de que faltando tan solo quince minutos para la película, solo se hayan vendido estos dos boletos. Me han dicho que de verdad es muy buena.

- Bueno, en quince minutos puede suceder todo. ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó mientras veían lo que la dulcería del cine tenía en los mostradores.

- ¡Hermione! – alguien gritó desde atrás, causando que ambos se asustaran, puesto que lo primero que se les vino a la mente fue Harry Potter y Parvati Patil. Ella juntó las manos, y juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad se volteó hacia donde la llamaban.

- Gracias a dios… – susurró, lo que hizo que Blaise también volteara a ver. Era Luna Lovegood, seguida de Neville Longbottom.

- ¡Qué sorpresa¿Zabinni, eres tú?

- Y más guapo que nunca – dijo con cierto toque de arrogancia, a lo que todos rieron.

- Ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás – dijo, con algo de travesura la chica, causando que tanto Luna como Neville se sonrojaran – ¿Cuál han venido a ver?

- Letra y Música, pero ya se han vendido todos los boletos para esta función. Tendremos que esperar a la siguiente – contestó Neville, algo decepcionado.

- ¿En serio? – habló una muy incrédula Hermione.

- ¿Ves como en quince minutos puede suceder todo?

- ¿A qué se refieren? – Luna preguntó con cierto escepticismo. Neville permaneció atento y cordial, agarrado de la mano de Luna.

- Pues que nosotros tenemos los dos primeros boletos para esa función, y no han pasado ni quince minutos, y ya se vendieron todos.

- ¡Oh vaya! – susurró Neville, apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Luna, haciéndole sentir que ya era hora de irse. Ella entendió.

- Ya veo. Pues eso es buena suerte, excepto por lo de la sala llena – y rió algo malévola, causando esta vez que Blaise y Hermione se sonrojaran. Lo había dicho en doble sentido – En ese caso, los dejamos entonces. ¡Que se diviertan! – dijo para finalizar, despidiéndose. Una vez alejados lo suficiente, Neville habló.

- ¡Vaya que esta vez se ha pasado Blaise¿Captaste la situación verdad?

- Obviamente – y rió – Lo bueno es que Hermione no es muy perceptiva en ese tipo de cosas.

- Hacen bonita pareja – dijo para si mismo Neville.

- Mira, Harry y Parvati. Creo que será mejor que le diga a Hermione. Me da la impresión de que vienen al cine.

- Si, ve a hacerlo. Yo lo distraeré un poco.

- ¿Se sobreentiende que no los hemos visto verdad, cariño? – preguntó con cierto toque perverso.

- En lo absoluto – ella sonrió. Corrió de regreso a la dulcería del cine. Para su suerte, seguían ahí.

- ¡Oh, por favor¡Déjame pagar Blaise! No me dejaste pagar mi boleto, y ahora tampoco esto – suplicó la chica. El joven que los atendía los veía acomedido de la situación.

- ¡No señor¡No dejaré que hagas eso! Hermione, déjame ser un caballero.

- Blaise…

- ¡Hey¡Tienen que meterse a la sala ya! – dijo bastante agitada Luna, respirando fuertemente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Es Harry?

- ¿Eh¿Ya lo sabían?

- Lo habíamos olvidado – Hermione se quedó muda. No se sentía bien al tener que estar huyendo de su mejor amigo. Así que volteó plenamente asustada hacia Blaise y lo tomó del brazo. Él casi se desmaya con el contacto.

- Paguemos y entremos a la sala, Hermione – ella asintió. Blaise pagó la cuenta, y tomó lo comprado. Hermione no lo soltaba, y eso lo hacía sentir bien. Se sentía poderoso y grande – Gracias por avisarnos Luna. Te debemos una – y dicho esto, se encaminaron a la sala.

- ¿Y vienes solo Neville? – preguntó Harry.

- No, Luna Lovegood es mi acompañante.

- ¡Ah! Así que por fin te has animado a salir con ella – comentó Parvati.

- Así es.

- ¿Hablaban de mí? – dijo la chica.

- Si, pero solo cosas malas¿eh? – bromeó Harry.

- Ah, pues ya no me hables – dijo falsamente ofendida Luna. Todos empezaron a reír.

----

- Hemos llegado a tu casa – comentó casi sin voz.

- Gracias… Draco – susurró con la voz dulce y apenada, causando ligera impresión en Malfoy – Yo…mañana mandaré por mi auto. Eres muy amable – dijo, para luego bajar del auto. Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió a su encuentro con Harry, quien la esperaba recargado en la puerta de su casa, extrañado del hecho. Malfoy dijo adiós moviendo su mano, y ella le correspondió. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Harry habló.

- ¿Porqué te ha traído Malfoy?

- Por que olvidé mis llaves dentro del auto, Harry. Fui al panteón, y las dejé dentro.

- Me hubieras llamado.

- No tenía caso – dijo, causando cierta molestia en el joven – Él también estaba ahí y se ofreció a llevarme. ¿Sabes? Como olvidó llevarle flores a su madre, las cortó de la jardinera de la glorieta central. ¿Puedes creerlo?

- Ya lo veo – dijo, tranquilizándose un poco. Era razonable aceptar la oferta de Malfoy, sabiendo que su amiga no gustaba de pasar mucho tiempo en los cementerios – Yo paso por ti mañana, si quieres.

- No es necesario Harry – rechazó sonriente – Mandaré ahora mismo por el auto, y para antes de que despierte, ya estará aquí. Despreocúpate por eso. En todo caso de que no sea así, te llamaré – el sonrió.

- Está bien.

- Y bien¿a qué debo tu visita?

- ¿Quieres oír música? – Harry sabía que era lo único que en estos momentos podría reconfortar a su amiga. Ella aceptó y entraron a la casa. Demetrio se hallaba ya en ella, causando gusto en Hermione.

- ¿Ha visto a su amigo Demetrio?

- Si señorita, y le manda a usted saludos.

- Igualmente. Si es su amigo, debe ser muy buena persona.

- No tanto como usted, señorita.

- Gracias Demetrio; puede retirarse a descansar.

- Con permiso señorita; joven – dijo, haciendo una leve inclinación ante cada uno; ellos asintieron, y el señor se retiró.

----

- Mira, la sala está completamente sola – susurró Hermione – y con las luces casi apagadas.

- ¿Crees poder subir las escaleras así?

- Si, no creo caerme. Puedo ver el filo todavía.

- Perfecto. ¿Hasta arriba? – ella asintió, el sonrió.

Llegaron a la tercera fila, de arriba para abajo, y se sentaron justo en los dos lugares de en medio. Luego de esto, Hermione comenzó a ver a su alrededor; la sala no era la misma. Algo no iba bien: las luces que normalmente tenía la sala habían sido remplazadas por pequeños candelabros. _No había nadie en la sala_. Entonces lo comprendió todo.

- Blaise, ya sé que pasa – el chico se sintió desvanecer en ese instante; ya lo había descubierto todo – Creo que nos hemos equivocado de sala – él se sintió aliviado.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo, haciendo caso omiso.

- Si, mira las luces; no son las mismas. Y no hay nada de gente. Creo que nos hemos equivocado de sala.

- No lo creo. Mira, la película ya va a empezar – le dijo, señalando la pantalla. Todo empezó normal: los cortos publicitarios de otras películas, luego los del cine. Blaise se ponía cada vez más nervioso. Hasta que llegó el momento en que se suponía, empezaría la proyección. En lugar de eso, se vio en la pantalla algo diferente…

- ¡Hola, qué tal! Nosotros somos Camila. Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de eso. Es un enlace en vivo y queremos enseñarte nuestro nuevo sencillo: Solo para ti… Ojala que te guste Hermione – habló Pablo, uno de los integrantes del grupo. Hermione volteó con Blaise, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Pues al parecer, te presentaran su nuevo sencillo.

- ¿A mí¡Increíble! Yo… no tengo palabras… Estoy…

- Pon atención a la letra, Hermione. Tal vez te guste… – dijo Blaise; ella asintió.

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que mi alma vacía_

_Quería sentir_

« ¿Esto es…lo que creo que es? » se dijo Hermione.

_Eres lo que tanto esperaba,_

_Lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí_

« Le está gustando mi sorpresa » pensó Blaise, sonriendo.

_Tú has llegado a encender_

_Cada parte de mi alma,_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

Hermione dejó caer su mano sobre el descansa-brazos. Estaba maravillada con la canción.

_Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

Blaise volteó a verla.

_Eres el amor de mi vida_

_Es destino lo sabía_

_Y hoy te puso ante mí_

_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_

_Es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí_

_Tú has llegado a encender_

Ella comenzó a sonreír para sí.

_Cada parte de mi alma_

_Cada espacio de mi ser_

_Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

_Solo para ti_

Y luego él reparo en la mano fina y delicada de la muchacha. Quería tocarla por un instante. Y armándose de valor, tomó la mano de ella entre la de ella. Ella volteó a verlo.

_Esto es de verdad_

_Lo puedo sentir_

_Se que mi lugar_

_Es junto a ti_

_Es junto a ti_

_Eres todo lo que pedía_

_Lo que no conocía_

_Y que en ti descubrí…_

- Espero que te haya gustado Hermione, porque aquí hay un recado muy importante para ti… – dijo el integrante del grupo, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño papel – A ver… dice… ¡Uy¡Qué recado muchachos¿Ya lo vieron? – dijo haciendo que los otros dos integrantes se acercaran a ver el dichoso papel.

- Tienen…un recado…para mí… – logró decir la chica, que poco a poco empezó a desviar su mirada pozada sobre la de Zabinni, y poner así atención a la pantalla. El chico sonrió; nervioso era poco comparado a como se sentía él.

- A ver Pablo, ya léeselo. No seas así – dijo uno de ellos.

- Está bien. Dice: Hermione¿quieres ser mi novia? Atentamente, Blaise Zabinni – y los tres muchachos del grupo empezaron a gritar emocionados. Hermione quedó con la boca un poco abierta del asombro. « Si era lo que yo pensaba » dijo mentalmente. Por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, que el mundo se le hacía grande y luego pequeño, que tenía mariposas en el estómago, que no sentía el piso a sus pies… Y Blaise no estaba para menos, sino que igual o un poco más que ella.

- ¿Y bien, Hermione? – el joven tenía puesta su vista en la pantalla, así que no podía ver lo que ella hacía. La chica sonrió ampliamente, y acercándose a él lentamente, le susurró al oído…

- Sí, señor Zabinni. Acepto ser su novia – Blaise perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba para ese tiempo, y volteando a verla (al tiempo que ella se alejaba un poco para verlo mejor) la tomó de la mejilla. En el estudio donde el grupo se encontraba, les avisaron que la chica había aceptado la propuesta, por lo que empezaron a tocar otra canción. Esta vez, sin anunciarlo, para _no interrumpir nada_.

_Todo cambió cuando te vi_

_Del blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil_

_Quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

- Te quiero Hermione, y mucho… – le susurró Blaise, con la mirada casi hipnotizada por los ojos miel de la chica.

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto_

_Algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor_

_Simplemente pasó_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir que todo te dí_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi_

- Y yo a ti Blaise… Te quiero… – le contestó la chica, sin dejar de ver sus ojos. Estaba hechizada por esos ojos. Y entonces lo notó: él estaba ruborizado. Su piel pálida, estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Él se fue acercando a ella, muy lento, casi con temor a arruinar el momento. Puso su mano en la otra mejilla, y la acarició suavemente.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Sé que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente pasó_

_Y todo tuyo ya soy_

La chica cerró los ojos al momento del contacto de su mejilla con la mano de Blaise. Sintió recorrer en su cuerpo una gran carga de electricidad que le erizada toda la piel. Y luego, una gran paz en toda su alma cuando la acarició. Parecía todo un sueño, en verdad, un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. El sonrió, y aprovechando el momento, y buscándose mutuamente, se besaron.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Tengo que decir que todo te dí_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi_

_Todo cambió cuando te vi…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Romeo&Julieta**

Si, lo sé. Me tardé demasiado en actualizar. Pero es que se me vinieron encima los finales en el colegio, y como que se me un poco el ánimo para recordar. Además, han pasado una serie de eventos que me dejaron un poco susceptible a escribir. Por eso me tarde en subir la continuación. Pido disculpas, y prometo subir más seguido. Para su comodidad, he decidido poner cuando hablo del presente, y cuando del pasado (aunque la mitad de este capítulo sea del pasado). De ese modo, evitaré confusiones.

Aclaro que en el pasado de esta historia, Hermione y amigos tienen alrededor de catorce años, y están en segundo grado de secundaria. En el presente, están por cursar el último año de la preparatoria, así que tienen de diecisiete a diecinueve años.

Mariion.Malfoy

Pd.

Todo lo que ya saben pertenece a J.k. Rowliing… Los demás nombres que no conozcan son míos y de mi loca imaginación )

La chica cerró los ojos al momento del contacto de su mejilla con la mano de Blaise. Sintió recorrer en su cuerpo una gran carga de electricidad que le erizaba toda la piel. Y luego, una gran paz en toda su alma cuando la acarició. Parecía todo un sueño, en verdad, un sueño del que no quería despertar jamás. El sonrió, y aprovechando el momento, y buscándose mutuamente, se besaron.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Tengo que decir que todo te dí_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Simplemente así lo sentí cuando te vi_

_Todo cambió cuando te vi…_

----

[presente

La chica salió de su casa, con el uniforme puesto y con la mochila colgada al hombro. Cuando de repente lo recordó. Había olvidado por completo decirle a Demetrio que se encargara de traer el auto de regreso a casa. Y se maldijo dos veces por haberlo olvidado. Suspiró cansada.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo pude ser tan olvidadiza? – se reprochó a sí misma, llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Ahora tendré que molestar a Harry haciéndolo venir por mí hasta acá – dijo con pesar, buscando su celular en su mochila.

- Yo te llevo – oyó decir desde la puerta de la cochera, medio abierta. Ahí estaba recargado él, con su porte de niño rico, y con su sensibilidad aristocrática.

- Vaya Malfoy, yo…

- Ya sabía yo que se te olvidaría tu auto. Por eso vine aquí.

- No es necesario, yo…

- Tú…

- Tú ganas – dijo, resignada – Te agradecería mucho si me llevaras Malfoy.

- Será un placer.

- Bien, solo deja le digo a Demetrio del auto; no tardo – la chica entró a la casa de nuevo, buscando a Demetrio. Malfoy se puso a pensar, mientras la esperaba « Vaya… He vuelto a ser Malfoy otra vez… Supongo que era un momento de debilidad… ¿Algún día me dirá todo? »

- Hermione… – susurró muy quedito.

- ¡Listo! ¿Malfoy? – pero el muchacho no respondía ante ningún estímulo externo; ella bufó – Malfoy – dijo, alargando las silabas – Malfoy – volvió a decir, sin éxito alguno. Él se hallaba viendo hacia el suelo, con la mirada perdida – ¡Draco, reacciona! ¡Draco! – le gritó fuertemente, moviéndolo de los hombros.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – exclamó alterado.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Malfoy. Creí que te habías muerto – reprochó con desdén la joven, sumamente preocupada.

- No estoy muerto. Discúlpame si te asusté.

- Solo, no lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo con cierto disgusto, recobrando su compostura poco a poco.

- Está bien. Sube – ella asintió, escondiendo su preocupación por él, al tiempo en que él trataba de recordar si de verdad la había llamado por su nombre hace algunos momentos – ¿Pongo tu mochila en la cajuela?

- Si, claro. Gracias – ella le tendió la mano con su mochila, mientras él la tomaba con mucha cautela. Ella no se veía bien, parecía ida.

- Hermione ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó el chico, llamándola por su nombre. Ella asintió levemente.

- Solo que me dormí muy tarde, y no muy bien que digamos.

- Ah, con que fue eso… ¿No quieres quedarte a descansar mejor?

- Puedo dormir en clases. Sabes perfectamente que jamás les pongo atención.

- Pero sabes de que tratan. No creas que no te veo haciendo apuntes, de vez en cuando – ella lo volteó a ver desconcertada; él cayó en cuenta de su error – sabes también que yo observo todo menos el pizarrón – ella asintió de nuevo.

- De todos modos, iré a clase. ¿Aún es muy temprano, no?

- Como veinte minutos para las ocho. Es que la verdad no sabía a que hora te levantabas.

- ¿Y cuanto llevabas aquí afuera?

- Acaba de llegar – mintió él; llevaba cerca de quince minutos esperando en la banqueta.

- Ah, qué bien – dijo ella, mientras él prendió el carro y arrancó.

Ahora, lo único que le faltaba por hacer a Hermione era pensar en una buena excusa sobre porqué llegaba ella con Malfoy, para Harry, si es que él se enteraba. Por su parte Malfoy, se moría de ganas por saber toda la verdad. _Toda_. Y quería oírla de la misma Hermione. El punto era que no sabía como preguntárselo, o al menos, insinuárselo. Así que, todo el camino se la pasaron cada quien pensando en lo suyo, sin atreverse a hablar o a decir algo más. Y así fue durante los próximos dos meses. No se volvieron a dirigir la palabra ni una sola vez más, exceptuando ese mismo día en que Malfoy se ofreció para llevarla de vuelta a casa. Eran muy hábiles cuando no querían ser descubiertos, pues unas veces era Hermione quien lo esquivaba, y otras tantas él.

Hermione entró al salón, terminando el primer receso, y vio en su cuaderno una nota escrita con una perfecta caligrafía. La reconoció de inmediato. Era de Malfoy. Sonrió para sí. Hace mucho que no recibía notas de ese estilo, y pensar que eran de él, le alegraban aún más.

"_Algo me dice que no tendrás como regresar a casa. Te espero a la salida en el estacionamiento norte. Potter no te verá, te lo aseguro"_

- Gracias Draco… – susurró muy, muy bajito, arrancando la nota de su cuaderno, y guardándola en su lapicera. Alguien, a distancia considerable, la observaba, satisfecho de lo que había hecho.

Ya era diciembre, y el frío en la ciudad se hacía notar. Hermione seguía frecuentando ese pequeño bar, y había vuelto a reanudar su amistad con Seamus, quien había tomado esto con muy buena señal para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en su amistad. Malfoy por su parte, se limitaba a ir dos veces por semana. En el colegio, el tiempo pasaba volando, y justo el veinte de diciembre, el último día de clases que había para comenzar las vacaciones decembrinas, se lanzó una convocatoria teatral: la puesta en escena de la obra de William Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta.

----

[pasado

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer todo esto? –preguntó Hermione maravillada, sonriendo como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

- No lo sé. Solo se me vino a la mente, y lo hice. Conseguir a tu artista favorito no fue nada fácil, pero no hay cosa que por ti no haga.

- Nadie me había hecho antes esto, Blaise.

- Porque nadie te ha querido como yo – le dijo, dándole un beso dulce y tierno en la mejilla, mientras la abrazaba.

La función (la verdadera película por la que habían entrado) ya iba a comenzar. Hermione por su parte, se acomodó entre sus brazos, y disfrutó de su protección tanto o más que de la función. Ninguno de los dos se preocupó por nada más que ellos mismos durante toda esa tarde. Ni Zabinni por Malfoy, ni Hermione por Harry. Y es que, ya la habían acordado sin necesidad de haberlo dicho: sería un secreto su relación. Un hermoso secreto entre ellos dos, y claro, Neville y Luna. Los habían descubierto, y por si fuera poco, encubierto. Vaya que eran muy buenos amigos esos dos. Habría que agradecerles de algún modo; pero eso ahora no les preocupaba: sólo ellos dos, y nadie más. La película llegó a los créditos, lo que indicaba que ya se había acabado. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quería levantarse, mucho menos separarse.

- Blaise... – susurró Hermione, con voz soñadora, y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Dime.

- ¿Ya se acabó? – el chico se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco quería levantarse.

- Si... – contestó con pesar – Creo... creo que debemos irnos ya...

- Si, lo sé... – pero ninguno de los dos se movió, ni hizo el intento por hacerlo. Y de la nada, empezaron a reír los dos, acomedidos de la situación.

- Alguno de los dos tendrá que ceder algún día – replicó Blaise, causando alegría en ella.

- Yo lo haré – y se zafó de los brazos del muchacho, que si bien, lo único que hizo fue hacer puchero de niño chiquito. Ella sonrió enderezándose por completo. A Zabinni no le quedó de otra más que imitarla, y levantarse de su lugar. La tomó de la mano, y juntos bajaron hasta la salida.

---

[presente

- Disculpe maestra, ¿me permite a la señorita Granger? – preguntó un señor ya bastante grande de edad, de pelo negro y tan lacio como muerto. La mujer que explicaba identidades matemáticas lo vio con mala cara, asintiendo con marcado desdén. « Otra vez ese viejo chiflado me viene a interrumpir… ¿Porqué a mi? » Pensó la maestra. « De nuevo la vieja amargada… ¿Qué es la única maestra en este lugar o qué? » se dijo para sí el profesor, volviendo después su mirada hacia la muchacha que bastante distraída, caminaba hacía él.

- Profesor Snape… – dijo como saludo, a lo que él le sonrió en seguida. Una vez que se hallaban fuera del salón, el señor habló.

- Señorita Granger, me alegra ver que está usted bien. Supongo que debe saber el motivo de mi interrupción.

- La verdad no – el hombre suspiró.

- Pues bien, me he decidido a hacer de nuevo una obra de teatro con mis viejos alumnos de secundaria.

- Quiere que participe – preguntó, prácticamente afirmando.

- Así es. Quiero que usted sea el papel protagónico, Granger.

- Prefiero hacer audiciones.

- Sabe que no hay nadie mejor en este plantel.

- Aun así... – replicó – Usted es quien elige profesor. ¿Qué trabajo le da ver a las demás?

- Es una pérdida de tiempo muy valiosa, Granger.

- Es lo mismo.

- Lo haremos pues a su modo. Habrá audiciones – ella sonrió ufana. Sabía que lo lograría convencer – ¿De modo que usted acepta?

- Así es.

- Perfecto. Me alegro mucho saberlo. La señorita Sprout también se alegrará con la noticia – ella volvió a sonreír. La verdad, si la señorita Sprout era feliz o no, no le importaba a ella.

- ¿Por qué obra se ha decidido?

- ¡Ah! ¡No habrá problema con ella! – dijo haciendo ademán de insignificancia, a lo que ella desconfió – Esta vez, no hay marcha atrás Granger. Ya ha aceptado, y no se puede usted retractar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir usted con eso? – preguntó temiendo lo peor. Había escuchado algo de una obra, de parte de su amiga Ginny… "¡Es la de Shakespeare!"

- Romeo y Julieta, señorita Granger. Y aunque hagan audiciones, yo ya tengo a mis protagonistas – la chica enmudeció. « Maldita sea la hora… El estúpido de Malfoy será Romeo ». El profesor abrió de nuevo la puerta del salón, recibiendo perversas y sádicas miradas por parte de la maestra. Hizo reaccionar a la chica tronando los dedos, y ella de inmediato entró para retomar su clase. Harry la veía preocupado, pensando sobre que le pudo haber propuesto Snape a su amiga. Claro que imposible sería que fuera tanta casualidad: el si sabía de la nueva producción teatral de la preparatoria, que era Romeo y Julieta, y por lo que sospechaba, Hermione sería Julieta…otra vez. Pero, si él lo sospechaba bien, Romeo sería…

- Harry… – habló con voz ida y algo perturbada. El chico en cuestión volteó a verla – No quiero que Malfoy sea Romeo… – su tono era de niña malcriada. El chico sonrió conmovido.

- Nada te garantiza que él vaya a ser Romeo, querida – la chica volteó seria.

- Eres raro, ¿sabías?

- ¿Por?

- Te molestó la vez que me llevó a casa, en el aniversario de mi familia, y hoy lo defiendes – dijo en tono un poco sarcástico; Harry gastó su sonrisa y volteó al cielo. _Ella tenía razón_.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres exasperante!

- Cambias el tema otra vez.

- Yo no he dicho nada.

- Ese es el punto. No dices nada.

- ¿Te molesta que no diga nada?

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- ¿Te molesto yo, entonces?

- Sacas deducciones con muy pocas afirmaciones.

- ¿Me estas retando?

- Has lo que quieras – respondió indiferente.

- Caprichosa.

- ¡Bah! Es como si estuvieras celoso de Malfoy – esas palabras le salieron sin querer a la chica; Harry quedó sorprendido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celos?

- No, le decía al fantasma de ti – el chico bufó desesperado.

- Yo no le tengo celos a Malfoy.

- Parece – comentó indiferente, recargándose en el barandal del pasillo, unos metros más adelante. Harry quedó quieto unos instantes, y luego la alcanzó, imitándola. Ella lo veía de reojo.

- Sacas deducciones con muy pocas afirmaciones – le respondió. Ella volteó a verlo, ofendida. No le gustaba que usaran sus palabras para contradecirla. Se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Harry quedó en silencio viendo como la muchacha se alejaba sumamente ofendida. Él sabía perfectamente que ella detestaba que usaran sus propias palabras para contradecirla, por eso lo había hecho. Minutos después, sin tenerla a la vista, se dejo caer en la ventana del salón, tirándose por completo. A lo lejos, logró oír pasos acercarse, y por unos momentos creyó que era Hermione de vuelta para seguir discutiendo…

- Potter, ¿qué tienes? – la voz sonó muy distinta en los ecos del extenso pasillo. « Definitivamente no es Hermione… »

- Hermione se enojó conmigo – contestó el chico, desviando la mirada; recordaba las últimas palabras de la chica.

- ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

- Lo dices como si siempre tuviera la culpa – replicó enojado, y algo incómodo.

- ¿Y no? – Harry volteó a verlo; ¿qué podía esperar de Malfoy?

- Cállate Malfoy.

- Cómo quieras – contestó indiferente. Se moría de la curiosidad por saber el motivo, pero tampoco iba a obligar a su mejor amigo si éste no quería hablar – ¿Recuerdas al viejo loco que daba teatro en secundaria? – Harry volteó a verlo con expectación; esperaba oír que no lo habían elegido…

- Si lo recuerdo.

- Pues ha venido a verme, y decirme que yo seré su protagonista. El tipo quiere montar otra vez Romeo y Julieta – Harry quedo mudo. Solo sonrió algo hipócrita; después de todo, Malfoy era su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno? – pregunto, tratando de disimular su enojo. Malfoy no lo notó.

- No lo se. Hermione será Julieta, y tu sabes lo que eso significa – dijo algo pensativo y dudoso. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que Harry captaba en la voz de Draco? ¿Acaso era miedo?

- Amor – contestó Harry, casi afirmando cruelmente. Malfoy de inmediato volteó a verlo.

- No digas eso. Claro que no me refiero al amor – contestó, mientras empezaba a jugar con sus manos. « Claro que me refiero a eso. Pero no te voy a decir nada de esto. No creo que te lo haya contado Hermione… »

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- No lo sé. Hermione es una niña bastante temperamental…

----

[A partir de aquí, hablo solamente del pasado

- ¿Y a que debo tu estúpida sonrisa Zabinni? – habló Malfoy desde el otro extremo del cuarto.

- Cállate Malfoy. Déjame ser feliz.

- Déjame a mí, bajarte de tu nube – dijo volteando a verlo fijamente, como si lo inspeccionara – A ti te pasa que el amor te trae loco – dijo con aires reprobatorios.

- Si – dijo, sonriendo aún más, causando cierta alegría en Malfoy, quien desde hace tiempo veía esa sonrisa torpe en su amigo. Lo tomó de la espalda y empezó a golpearle el brazo.

- Y bueno, dime quien es la chica del momento – Zabinni lo empujo, haciendo notorio su irritación.

- No es para un rato. Háblale con respeto, Draco – musitó entre dientes, causando asombro, y siguiendo el tono, Draco habló con semblante de expectación.

- ¿Así que la cosa va en serio? Me sorprende de ti, Blaise.

- Me dices que soy promiscuo; ya veras que no – Draco volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa. Se volvió a sus quehaceres, cuando de repente le vino a su mente la pregunta que Blaise había creído ignorada.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – Blaise pasó en seco.

- ¿Cómo se llama quien? – replicó nervioso. No podía decirle a Draco, sin tener el consentimiento de Hermione. Pero tampoco podía ocultárselo. Sin embargo, había un pasado…

- Blaise… – reprochó en aires reprobatorios.

- No te voy a decir – resolvió a decir, exhalando aire. Draco volteó bufó, con cara de detective. Se acerco un poco más a él, y viéndolo directamente habló.

- Es menor que tú – Blaise negó – Es pariente tuyo – volvió a negar – Es una maestra – Blaise lo miró con cara de asco; Draco rió por lo bajo, diciéndose a si mismo lo estúpido que había sonado esa respuesta – Entonces… ¿Quien?

- Ya te lo dije. No te diré nada Draco. Y no insistas, no quiero pelear.

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo apresurado, quitando tensión al ambiente – Me conformo con que me digas algo de ella.

- Solo puedo decirte – mudó por un momento, pensando bien su respuesta. Luego sonrió – que no es lo que aparenta ser por fuera.

\\\

- Mamá, ¿podrás ir a ver mi vestuario esta tarde? – preguntó Hermione, mientras terminaba su almuerzo. Hoy se había despertado bastante temprano.

- ¿Algún problema con él? ¿No te gusta como lo están haciendo?

- Algo así. Creo que la modista lo esta recargando demasiado de adornos; hablo del que usaré en mi aparente muerte.

- Bueno, si es así, iré a echarle un ojo a tu vestido. ¿No te gustaron las flores? – preguntó con algo decepción en su voz. La madre de Hermione había pasado dos tardes buscándolas en el centro de la ciudad.

- Claro que no. Están preciosas – aseguró con una sonrisa – El problema es que creo que son demasiadas para lo que voy a hacer durante esa escena. Tal vez un poco menos de ellas estaría mejor. El color se ve perfecto, y hace que brillen mis ojos, según Snape.

- ¿El profesor? – volteó asustada – ¿Entra a verlas en los vestidores?

- Obvio no. Ayer hicimos una prueba de vestuario.

- Ah, con que eso… Ya había yo pensado: viejo rabo verde y pervertido. Pobre de mi hija que fue acusada brutalmente por un artistucho loco…

- Mamá, tranquilízate – dijo, viéndola con ojos alegres.

- Si, si. Descuida.

- ¡Buenos días! – exclamó alegre Anne. Saludó a su madre, y a su hermana solo le saludó con la mano. Aún seguía molesta por el hecho de que no estaba en la obra.

- Buenos días hija – dijo la señora, tomando lugar en la mesa – ¿Cómo has amanecido?

- Viva, para desgracia de unas – dijo, amordazando la mirada; Hermione la ignoró por completo.

- No empiecen – amenazó en buen tono, y sin malas intenciones la señora.

- No lo decía por mi hermana, mamá. Lo decía por toda esa gente que me tiene envidia – Hermione suspiró, dejando escapar una pequeña risilla.

- Cambiando de tema, ¿qué haremos hoy? – preguntó Hermione.

- Lo mismo de siempre; iremos un rato a la empresa, y de ahí a comer con la familia. Tal vez podamos omitir las compras de la despensa este día, y pasar todo el resto del día en casa de sus abuelitos. ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó mientras tomaba de su vaso.

- A mi me parece genial – concordó Anne.

- Voy a salir esta tarde con un amigo, mamá. ¿Puedo? – Anne soltó el tenedor, y su madre volteó a ver a Hermione.

- Claro que puedes. ¿Quién es?

- Blaise Zabinni.

- ¿De los Zabinni de la Confederación Mercantil?

- Si, ellos mismos. Iremos al Plaza Hogsmeade a ver el Metal Fest.

- ¿Es la música rara que oyes no? – preguntó Anne; Hermione asintió – ¿Es el festival al que va a venir Magoz? – Hermione volvió a asentir. Anne se emocionó por completo – Mamá, tienes que darle permiso a tu hija para ir a verlos. ¡Es el grupo estelar del Metal Fest! ¡Imagínate eso! – Hermione y su madre rieron.

- Está bien, te concedo el permiso. Solo por el festival ese; si me gustara la música te acompañábamos, pero como no es así, ve con el muchacho ese – Hermione sonrió – ¿Pasará por ti? – la chica asintió, siguiendo con su desayuno – Comerás con él, supongo – no emitió exclamación alguna – Te lo dejo a tu merced. Por nosotras no hay problema, hija. Sal con ese muchacho. Me agrada y se me hace muy buen partido.

- Mamá, por favor. No empieces con tus cosas raras.

- No son cosas raras. Pero en fin. Te quiero temprano; recuerda que mañana hay clases.

\\\

- Ándale, Blaise. Ya dime sin son novios o no – la muchacha imploraba, mientras Zabinni la ignoraba por completo. Malfoy veía con diversión la escena.

- Ya déjalo, Pan. ¡Ni a mí me quiere decir!

- ¿Pero cómo no nos va a decir? ¡Somos sus mejores amigos, Draco! – le contestó, con algo de recelo – ¿O es que acaso es tipa te lo ha prohibido?

- Pan, esa tipa tiene su nombre – contestó medio acalorado.

- Pues si lo dijeras… – reprochó con sarcasmo Malfoy, haciendo caer en cuenta a su amigo de que estaba a punto de decírselo a Pansy.

- Te lo ha prohibido, ¿verdad?

- Pan, no me ha prohibido nada. Es solo que no les quiero decir. Punto final.

- ¡Cual punto final ni que nada! ¡Dime de una maldita vez, Blaise!

- Pan, Pan, Pan… Ya cállate que me pones más histérico.

- Ahí muere la cosa, Pansy. No va a decir nada ni en un millón de años. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que se enoje contigo.

- Mira Pan: te estimo mucho, eres mi mejor amiga, la que mejor me conoce, aparte de Draco. Y no te diré nada. Así que, deja de atosigarme, por favor.

\\\

- Entonces, ¿ésta será la última vez que nos veamos de forma oficial? – susurró la niña recargada en el barandal del tercer piso del Plaza Hogsmeade. El Metal Fest ya había concluido.

- Eso creo. Aunque mañana nos volvamos a ver en la escuela, no creo que sea buena idea abrazarnos en medio del patio...

- Sobretodo Malfoy. El… El es tu mejor amigo, y yo…

- Hermione, ya te lo dije. No me importa el pasado. Hoy tú estás conmigo y eso es lo que de verdad importa. En serio. Lo he pensado mucho, y se que Malfoy se molestará mucho cuando se entere. ¿Pero que importa el resto del mundo, cuando tú sonríes? Nada. Solo tú me importas, Hermione. Solo tú.

- ¿Se van el martes?

- Así es. El martes temprano; como a las seis de la mañana. Tendré que madrugar, pero tendré todo el camino para dormir.

- Hagas lo que hagas, no se te ocurra secundar a Malfoy para hacerle algo a Harry. Se que se odian mutuamente. Y también se de lo que Malfoy es capaz.

- Lo conoces bien, ¿no es así? – dijo en un tono algo sombrío, y un tanto sarcástico. Hermione lo notó.

- En realidad, solo lo necesario. No suelo perder el tiempo con cosas insignificantes – habló seria, cambiando un poco la postura. Blaise analizó el comentario un poco.

- ¿Lo odias?

- No. Pero no es una persona de mi completo agrado. No sabría decirte con exactitud. Eres su mejor amigo; yo su ex novia. ¿Qué podría decirte yo al respecto?

- Es un buen argumento.

- Lo sé – exclamó con el orgullo algo dolido. Ella sabía perfectamente que Blaise quería preguntarle algo más, pero no se atrevió. Entonces el sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, y volteó a verla.

- ¿Qué te gusta más: el sol o la luna? – Hermione rió ante tal pregunta. Le sonaba tonta, pero no perdía nada respondiéndola.

- El atardecer.

- Esa no es una respuesta válida, ¿sabias? – dijo con ojos sarcásticos – Atardecer no es ni sol ni luna.

- Lo sé – dijo, con sonrisa ufana – Pero no me gusta ni una cosa, ni la otra. El atardecer es más perfecto que cualquiera de los dos.

- ¿Por melancólico?

- No, por que es el único momento en que puedes contemplar tanto a la luna como al sol.

- Tienes un sentido común metafórico. Me gustan tus explicaciones.

- Son profundas, pero sensatas.

- Me sonó a patatas – los dos empezaron a reír.

- Vamos a comprar algo de cenar. Tienes hambre, ¿verdad?

\\\

Hoy había despertado de muy buen humor. Sería el colmo si no estaba feliz. Era su cumpleaños: 29 de septiembre. Hoy su madre se daría el lujo de dejar la empresa para salir a comer al lugar donde ella quisiera. Hoy su hermana no le recriminaría el hecho de estar en la obra de teatro. Era su cumpleaños. Todo iba a salir bien.

Su sonrisa no era para nada disimulada. Hoy era un día para olvidar todas las tristezas, y ser un poco más la niña que pocos conocían. ¿Y quien podría quejarse de eso? Nadie. Porque era su cumpleaños, y todo mundo sabe que el cumpleañero tiene veinticuatro horas para hacer lo que se le viene en gana, sin ser señalado. Hoy podría sonreírle a la vida todo el día, sin sentirse culpable de nada. Era más que válido, su recompensa. Su derecho por el luto eterno que guardaba, por el secreto incómodo que escondía, y que esperaba nadie descubriera. Hoy podría ser ella, y nadie más que ella. Solo este día podría ser libre; haría lo que en su sano juicio no haría; no habría recriminaciones de ningún tipo. Y tampoco tenía que haber ningún motivo para sentir tristeza o soledad. Seguramente todos los empleados de la empresa la felicitarían, y sus compañeros de la escuela. Seguramente se hallaría a los tíos Bennet Granger en el restaurante por casualidad, y seguramente le regalarían otro suéter minuciosamente tejido para el invierno. Aunque la mitad del día podía predecirlo desde el instante en que despertó, la otra mitad sería una sorpresa, un reto. Sin embargo…

Llevaba media hora despierta, pero no quería salir del cuarto. No quería siquiera mover su brazo cuya circulación de la sangre se hallaba oprimida causándole una insensibilidad tremenda en él. Solo estaba recostada en su cama, bocabajo, mirando a la nada. Su cuarto estaba oscuro, pero podía notar perfectamente cada silueta en él, y a juzgar por el marco luminoso que tenía la ventana cerrada, pudo deducir que ya estaba empezando a amanecer. Aún sentía esas ganas de volar, de la noche anterior que había salido con Zabinni, lo que hizo que sonriera débilmente recordando cada detalle de la tarde. Pero a su mente vino el miserable pensamiento de que no podía ser feliz. No aún. Y se reprendió a sí misma que aún siendo su cumpleaños, tuviera que sentirse así. Rodó por la cama hasta quedar en el otro extremo de ésta, enrollándose aún más entre la sábana, quedando totalmente incapacitada para moverse, y empezando a sentir la sangre correr por el brazo que anteriormente oprimía. Bufó quedito. Ya no quería sentirse así. Alcanzó a distinguir un par de sonidos nada comunes en el pasillo, y dándolos por producto de su imaginación, cerró los ojos. Pensó un poco, concluyendo que al menos por un día, olvidaría el dolor que guardaba, y se mostraría un poco más dócil a la vida. Un pacto silencioso del cual solo su almohada y sábana serían testigos; un pacto válido solo para este día. Y después, si mañana le daba la gana seguir de luto lo haría, sino, pues ya no. Respiro por primera vez, sin pensar en aquel día en que casi muere, sin pensar en la última mirada que le había dedicado él antes de caer de lleno al piso.

- Ya lo pasado, es pasado… – susurró como nota mental, empezando a conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta.

Ya casi quedaba del todo dormida, cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de Ron sonriendo. Una visión de él tan momentánea como la ilusión de haber visto una estrella fugaz frente a ella. Tan fresca y tan real como imaginaria. Ella sonrió; era una señal. Quedó profundamente dormida ante el inmerso silencio que envolvió a su cuarto, y al resto de la casa. Una tranquilidad sigilosa y el cálido respirar de la muchacha; un rumor de paz.

La puerta se abrió tan lenta y parsimoniosaente, que pasó desapercibido el movimiento para Hermione, quien disfrutaba del sueño. Una caja ligeramente separada del suelo entró con mucho cuidado. Era un sorpresa que le alegraría el día…

\\\

- No vas a adivinar lo que me han dado mi mamá y mi hermana. ¡Nadie podrá superarlas este día! – comentaba con emoción, sin parar de saltar, visiblemente feliz, en el pasillo de su salón, cerca del barandal. Harry la miraba con ganas; hacía mucho que no la veía tan contenta. Así que no quiso recordarle el hecho de que mañana se iría de la ciudad; seguro eso la entristecería, o al menos, le bajaría un poco el ánimo.

- Tuvo que haber sido algo muy bueno; hace mucho que no saltabas tan feliz.

- Dos cachorros de Doberman. ¡Dos hermosos perros! – reveló con voz armónica, para luego recobrar la postura y agregar – Eso quiere decir que mi mamá por fin me ha devuelto el permiso para tener mascotas.

- ¡Esa casa corre peligro! – estalló en risas, mientras su amiga lo miraba con sarcasmo – No dudo que la próxima vez que vaya, esa casa se halla convertido en un refugio de animales…

- Las dos son hembras – comentó, evadiendo olímpicamente a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Serán bastante listas. El Doberman por naturaleza es agresivo.

- No si lo educas de la forma correcta.

- ¡Hermione, feliz cumpleaños! – gritaron al unísono las gemelas Padme y Parvati, sosteniendo cada una un arreglo de globos; el de Padme llevaba colores fuertes y vivos, mientras que el de Parvati llevaba colores más apagados que iban desde el ocre hasta el melón. Una vez recibidos los regalos, las hermanas abrazaron a Hermione; al tanto que harry se limitaba a verlas. De verdad le alegraba mucho que su mejor amiga tuviera esta disposición, y cabe destacar que inusual. Las tres niñas comenzaron una animada charla sobre cosas superficiales pero eran cosas que solo a las chicas les podían interesar, excluyendo a Harry quien pareció no importarle. Mientras ellas hablaban, el chico se dedicó a mirar el ambiente a su alrededor, topándose con que desde el primer piso Malfoy observaba de muy mala gana a Hermione, recargado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Zabinni estaba a un lado, hablando sobre cosas que Malfoy no entendía ni le importaban, o al menos eso percibía Harry.

« Tal vez no la mira; tal vez mira a alguna Patil… No, claro que no. ¡Vamos Harry! No te engañes, si la está viendo… » La mirada de Harry se transformó por completo, y, mentalmente, comenzó a maldecir a Malfoy.

Habiéndose dado cuenta de que era ignorado por su mejor amigo, de nueva cuenta, decidió dejarlo ahí con su conciencia. Ya varias veces había tratado de sacarle el motivo de su aparente desconexión con la realidad, pero Draco no le decía nada. Así que, bufando desalentado, Blaise se dedicó a subir las escaleras para entrar al salón, con algo de irritación. En cuanto giró a la izquierda para dirigirse a la puerta del salón, pudo ver como su adorada novia sonreí de manera despreocupada provocando en el una inmensa sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Esta era una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de ella: porque cada vez que sonreía de esa forma, el sentía completamente renovado y lleno de energía, y porque no decirlo, sonreía estúpidamente.

- ¡Hermione hermosa! ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas felicidades querida! – exclamó Blaise, con los brazos abiertos haciéndose lugar entre las gemelas para poder abrazarla. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento, sonriendo ante la desfachatez que caracterizaba a Zabinni.

- ¡Oh, Blaise! – dijo con aparente asombro – Muchas gracias por acordarte – contestó la muchacha, mientras era abrazada con bastante mesura, para su gusto. Fue entonces que era demasiado fácil malacostumbrarse a lado de Blaise. Y de eso el chico se dio cuenta, haciéndolo sonreír. Como Hermione quedó de espaldas a sus tres amigos, y Blaise escondido entre el pelo rizado de ella, aprovechó esta situación para, en un acto atrevido, besarle el cuello a su novia, de forma tortuosa y placentera; sólo él sabía besar así.

- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa… – susurró con voz ronca, estremeciendo la piel de la niña. Blaise era demasiado sexy para su edad. El chico rompió el abrazo de una forma normal, y volvió a la sonrisa fresca de un principio – Mi regalo fue mi abrazo – declaró con postura simple, provocando risas en todos los presentes. Para ese momento, Neville se hallaba esperando su turno para felicitar, y también reía – Ahora, que si no te gustó, pues te doy otro – explicó, con un brillo de seducción bastante bien disimulado, y que Hermione pudo saborear. Todos siguieron riendo, en especial Harry, que conocía perfectamente lo ramero que le encantaba ser a Zabinni.

- No seas llevado, Blaise – reprendió divertida, siguiendo el juego – Ya. Muchas gracias por acordarte, y por tu abrazo.

- Ah, yo sé que nadie te abrazará como yo – aseveró arrogante.

Draco no pudo respirar por unos instantes: estaba completamente seguro de que Hermione lo había visto mirándola a ella, mientras era abrazada por Blaise la abrazaba. Casi podía apostar que la mirada de la muchacha demostraba incredulidad y un vacío enorme dentro de ella. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, el momento en que ambas miradas se cruzaron. No podía dejar de torturarle la idea de que ella no desviara la mirada en ningún momento; siempre tan altiva y tan soberbia, tanto o más que él. Y aunque le doliera pensarlo, ellos dos se parecían tanto. Pero no podía seguir especulando en lo mismo, al menos no en ella. Visualizó el momento una vez más, y chasqueando la lengua con algo de desesperación, comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Se sentía avergonzado sin aparente razón. De mala gana subió las escaleras y giró a la izquierda para entrar al salón, ignorando por completo la presencia de Hermione. Sintió lo ligera que era su mochila y sin miramientos la dejó caer a un lado de su lugar; Pansy y Millicent cotilleaban a Blaise sobre el misterio que envolvía a su novia. Draco empezó a reír de la nada, haciendo que sus amigos lo tacharan de loco. Se unió a sus dos amigas, y continuó con la carrilla. Blaise solo se divertía oyéndolos.

- Hermione, que te la pases muy bien amiga.

- Gracias, Neville – contestó amablemente. Neville sacaba un caja de mica que dejaba ver claramente el regalo…

- Son para ti: trufas de chocolate blanco con nuez. Una receta especial de mi mamá.

- Yo adoro toda la repostería que hace tu mamá, Neville. ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo, mientras hacía ademán de pedirle permiso a Neville para poder tomar una aclamada trufa; el chico asintió y feliz, abrió la caja.

- Hermione, tu eres la mejor cocinera de todo el mundo. Tú podrías poner, de grande, un negocio de pastelería y repostería – comentó Padme, con un tono muy convencedor.

- No, no puede hacer eso – replicó Harry, robando de la boca de Hermione la respuesta – Ella misma haría los compraría y se los comería – acto seguido, Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo, fingiendo haber sido insultada de muy mala manera. Pero luego, estallaron en risas, al ser la propia Hermione la que dio razón de lo que Harry había dicho.

\\\

- ¿Cómo piensas llevártelos todos ahí? Te ayudo – ofreció Harry, sosteniendo la mochila de la niña mientras ella hacía espacio para acomodar sus regalos.

- Gracias, pero no pienso hacer tareas hoy. Es mi cumpleaños, y voy hacer lo que yo quiera… Así que dejamos esto…y este también…y esto… – lo último lo dijo más para sí, que para Harry – Si caben Harry, si caben. ¿Lo vez? – dijo, una vez que pudo meter hasta la caja que Colin le había obsequiado – Los globos me los llevaré en las manos.

- Vámonos pues – alegre – Por cierto, hoy nos dirán quien será capitán en el torneo. Deséame suerte.

- Te deseo suerte – exclamó cordial – Y siempre, ¿Quiénes se postularon para capitán?

- Cedric Diggory, Malfoy y yo. Hasta hace una semana estaba postulado Dean Thomas, pero objetó la candidatura.

- Entonces, ¿será cosa de votación unánime? – preguntó Hermione bajando las escaleras rápidamente, de manera que para los últimos dos escalones llevara suficiente vuela y poder saltarlos. Y así lo hizo. En cambio Harry se tomó su tiempo en bajarlos.

- Pues unánime lo dudo; Malfoy tiene a todos los seleccionados de su equipo de su lado, mientras que yo tengo divididos a los míos entre Cedric y yo… Así que yo pienso que será cosa de mayoría de votos.

- ¿Cómo fue que Cedric quedó para ser capitán? ¿No querían todos los leones que tu comandaras la selección? – preguntó nuevamente, esta vez esperando a que Harry terminara de bajar.

- Diggory es bueno – recordó – y para serte honesta, quiero que él quede como capitán. Tú sabes como son las cosas cuando eres capitán; tú misma dices que les pongo demasiados ejercicios y soy demasiado duro. Imagínate como seré en este torneo; no voy a escatimar en descansos, ni yo ni Malfoy. A eso agrégale que si queda Malfoy, tratará de sacarme de los partidos de alguna forma u otra.

- Así que su nombramiento fue obra tuya. Tú lo convenciste.

- De cierto modo – dijo. Llegó al suelo, y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida.

- Entonces que así sea, amigo. Todo por traer la victoria a casa – dijo emocionada, comprendiendo las intenciones de su amigo.

- No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso de ganar y perder. Hermione, ganar no es lo más importante – recalcó con humildad, idea que tenía bien clara en él.

- Ah, no. Por supuesto que no es lo más importante; ¡es lo único! – la niña empezó a reír totalmente divertida.

- Oye espera. ¿Hoy tendrán entrenamiento?

- Mas bien, el último partido de la concentración.

- Bueno, pues vendré a verte. En recompensa a la vez que accediste a acompañarme a la audición de teatro…

- La vez en que me obligaste, querrás decir – dijo con puro sarcasmo intencionado. Ella fingió reír satírica – Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Cómo te va en teatro?

- Solo me falta un acto por aprenderme. Y que se hagan ensayos generales. En cuanto regrese Malfoy del torneo, haremos los ensayos de las últimas escenas. Mientras tanto, tendré vacaciones.

- Si todo sale bien, llegaremos el 5 por la mañana.

- ¿El próximo lunes? – Harry asintió – Bueno, al menos una fin de semana sin Malfoy será como un verano sin calor.

- Hermione, eso no existe – recordó Harry, un tanto asustado por la metáfora.

- Exacto: un fin de semana en el que Draco Malfoy no va existir – los dos empezaron a reír – Hoy iré a comer al Plaza, Harry. Dame una buena excusa para salir temprano de ahí.

- Di que tienes que venir al partido de despedida.

- A mi mamá tengo que darle una razón poderosa para que me de permiso de salir en el día de mi cumpleaños, con mis amigos.

- No pierdes nada en intentar, amiga.

- Quedará en tu conciencia si no regreso al colegio, ¿eh?

- ¡Hermione, ya vámonos! – gritó su hermana, al tiempo que se despedía de sus amigas y tomaba su mochila, acompañada de su novio Adam quien la ayudó a subir al auto. Hermione asintió y se despidió de Harry y de Neville, que recién los acaba de alcanzar. Caminó una distancia considerable y volteó para decir adiós. Un adiós que era solamente para Blaise Zabinni; sin embargo, Harry lo atribuyo para él y Longbottom.

\\\

La tarde se estaba nublando con algo de lentitud. Las nubes se movían más o igual de lentas que un caracol en el desierto. Pero Hermione no esperaba menos del día. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños. El viento era favorable para un juego en la cancha de pasto, pensó la niña, así que decidió sentarse en una jardinera que daba muy buena vista hacia la cancha. Era una jardinera que estaba muy cerca de la entrada principal del colegio, la única que estaba abierta a estas horas de la tarde. Aunque no era muy noche, el alumbrado ya estaba prendido para iluminar ante la oscuridad que se avecinaba. Tenuemente, la chica fue divisando jugador por jugador saliendo de los vestidores, dirigiéndose a la cancha de pasto. Su pensamiento había sido acertado. Así que decidió ponerse un poco más cómoda y recargarse en el árbol.

- Llegué demasiado temprano. Creo que me compraré agua fría… – luego sonrió perversa – Los voy a ver correr a todos… – y empezó a reír con algo de malicia.

- ¿Sabías que el hablar sola es el primer síntoma de la locura, Granger? – habló una voz, arrastrando las palabras lo más que pudo, con aires de sarcasmo, y terminando en una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Llegas tarde a teatro. Obviamente, también a fútbol. ¿Se te han quedado las sábanas pegadas, Malfoy? – Hermione podía reconocer esa desagradable y arrogante voz a miles de kilómetros de ella.

- Ja, ja, ja; qué graciosa, Granger.

- Es en serio – aclaró – El calentamiento ya va empezar. Vas tarde, Malfoy – el chico calló. Era la primera vez en que no veía en la niña el interés por seguir discutiendo. La niña volteó hacia donde él – ¿Pasa algo malo? – pero el muchacho no respondió. Ella suspiró, con cierta indiferencia, empezando a buscar con la mirada, la presencia de Zabinni en el campo.

- Oye, Hermione – susurró débil, sonando su voz un tanto quebrada y rasposa.

- ¿Estás llorando?

- No – negó convencido – Feliz cumpleaños – la voz volvió a sonar débil, pero un poco más él.

- Gracias Draco – dijo, creyendo que una vez dicho esto, el muchacho se marcharía. Blaise miraba con curiosidad la escena. Harry aún no salía de vestidores. Pensando que Malfoy se había marchado, resopló – Claro que estaba llorando – se dijo convencida.

- Que no lloro – dijo Malfoy, más cerca de ella. Hermione no se había percatado que el muchacho se había acercado peligrosamente a ella. Sintió como su mano era tomada por la fría mano de Draco, dejando un pequeño presente – Felicidades, Granger – dijo, para luego sonreír con elegancia, y salir de ahí con destino a los vestidores. Eso no le había agradado en lo absoluto a Zabinni. « ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Para qué acercarse tanto a ella? » Hermione estaba en las mismas, viendo desconcertada como Malfoy se alejaba de la jardinera. Se sobreentendía que Zabinni estaba más que molesto, celoso de su mejor amigo. Pero es que todavía no entendía del todo la idea que andar con la ex de su mejor amigo. Y menos, que ella hubiera aceptado hacer algo como eso. Por supuesto que de brazos no se quedaba cruzado, y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, resolvió a hacerse cargo de que Draco Lucius Malfoy Black no quedara electo capitán.


	4. Chapter 4

**Romeo&Julieta**

Heme aquí con el siguiente capítulo, señores. Ojalá les guste. Para su comodidad, he decidido poner cuando hablo del presente, y cuando del pasado (todo este capítulo hablaré del pasado). De ese modo, evitaré confusiones. Aclaro que en el pasado de esta historia, Hermione y amigos tienen alrededor de catorce años, y están en segundo grado de secundaria. En el presente, están por cursar el último año de la preparatoria, así que tienen de diecisiete a diecinueve años.

Mariion.Malfoy

Pd.

Todo lo que ya saben pertenece a J.k. Rowliing… Los demás nombres que no conozcan son míos y de mi loca imaginación )

---------

**Un Mal Presentimiento**

El balón fue a dar a la jardinera donde Hermione Granger permanecía sentada observando el partido; de ves en cuando tomaba algo de agua de la botella fría que había comprado en la tienda, y otras veces examinaba con cautela el regalo que Draco Malfoy le había dado por su cumpleaños. Le resultaba extraño el asunto. Conocía perfectamente las intenciones de Malfoy, así como las mismas al entregarle el regalo. Y era eso lo que le resultaba aún más extraño... _El regalo_... Sin embargo, no podía detenerse demasiado en el presente de Draco, pues sabía de antemano que Zabinni la veía, y que por lo tanto, no le había gustado para nada el acercamiento del chico hacia con ella. No podía evitar sentirse atraída a ver el interior del paquete, pero sabía que si lo hacía, le traería más problemas con su novio. Sabía lo que había adentro; sabía porqué estaba eso dentro. Pero aún así, no quería abrirlo. Sentía unas ganas enormes de deshacerse de él, como si eso bastara para evitar ser embrujada por el contenido del regalo.

El viento pegó con un poco más de fuerza desviando el balón de los pies de Nott y tirándolo hacia la jardinera, como por arte de magia. La excusa perfecta para llegar a ella; el momento indicado para hablar con ella sin aparentar. Cosa que al entrenador le pareció sumamente interesante, a juzgar por las expresiones faciales en uno que otro jugador. Antes de que su objetivo se viera truncado por algún otro voluntario, Zabinni salió tras el balón. Pero sonreía diferente... « Definitvamente está molesto » Pensó Hermione. Pero solo se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa. Zabinni trató de alcanzar el balón sin toparse con la niña pero fue inútil: ella lo tenía en sus manos, y al balón también.

- Hermione... - dijo en un susurro, viéndole a los ojos. Era inevitable sonreír dulce ante ella. Y ella notó el cambió en él.

- Hola Blaise. Toma - dijo, extendiendo la mano que sostenía el balón, para entregárselo. El lo tomó habilmente y se dió la vuelta, aventó el balón unos cuatro o cinco metros más allá de la línea de banda de la cancha y se volvió hacia ella.

- ¿Has venido a verme?

- He venido a ver el último juego de Harry - contestó, desviando la mirada hacia el partido que ya había reaunudado; Blaise asintió algo desganado - Esa es la razón oficial... - agregó volviendo a verlo a él.

- ¿Y la extraoficial? - dijo con un dejo de esperanza.

- He venido a verte a ti - Blaise se volvió aparentemente ofendido.

- Pero ves mas a Potter que a mi.

- !Por supuesto que te veo! Que le pongas más atención al balón que a mí, y no te des cuenta de mi, es otra cosa - soltó con algo de recelo y molestia.

- Estas celosa del balón - dijo, con tono pícaro y medio burlón. Ahora fue ella la ofendida.

- ¿Celosa yo, de un balón? - Zabinni rió - !Claro que no! - pero Blaise no dejaba de reír, haciendo en Hermione un sentimiento de culpabilidad aceptada - Bueno, tal vez un poco, porque por ese balón estarás fuera una semana entera...

- ¿Me extrañarás? - el chico se sentía feliz con esa idea.

- No, a ti no - dijo falsamente, y continuando con el sarcasmo - Extrañaré a Hathaway y a Diggory; te llevas a los atractivos visuales del torneo de los recesos. Así ya no valdrá la pena ir a los juegos...

- Hieres mi amor propio. ¿Dices que esos dos tienen algo que yo no? - dijo algo mordaz. Era obvio que no había captado el doble sentido de su sarcasmo.

- !Oh, por Dios Blaise! Claro que no. No te pongas celoso, era solo un sarcasmo - dijo, entre risas.

- Pues si me pongo celoso - dijo, con un enfado para nada disimulado - Me pongo celoso de todos: de Diggory y de Hathaway, de Potter, de Malfoy, de...

- ¿De Malfoy? - preguntó extrañada. Él solo asintió, sintiendo esta vez irritación en sus venas - ¿Por lo que hizo hace rato? - pero no obtuvo respuesta. Era más que obvio que si había observado la escena - Te voy a dar tres razones por las que no tienes que estar celoso de él... La primera, el regalo es un chocolate..

- Te fascina el chocolate - dijo entredientes, deseando con la mirada lo peor para su mejor amigo.

- Pero este tiene amendras, y como sabrás, soy alérgica a ellas... Solo lo ha hecho con el puro objeto de torturarme: típico de Malfoy - Blaise volteó a verla - Y lo ha dado muy tarde, lo que significa que ni siqiera lo había recordado.

- ¿Y como explicas el acercamiento?

- ¿Te refieres a cuando me lo dió? Estaba como a medio metro de mí. ¿Desde donde me veías?

- Desde allá - dijo señalando una de las ventanas que solían usar como banca para el equipo, en los entrenamientos.

- Una buena vista, si lo que deseas es ver el partido; lo sabes - y lo que él más odiaba del caso, es que ella tenía razón. El estaba distorsionando las cosas, y ahora se sentía estúpido por sus celos - Solo fue un regalo de cumpleaños. Blaise, no quiero que pierdas la confianza en tu mejor amigo por algo como esto - él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Harry los initerrumpió.

- Zabinni, entras por mí. Órden de Flitch - dijo, con el aliento entrecortado por haber corrido.

- Oh bueno, el entrenador se ha acordado de mi existencia - dijo sacando de nuevo a flote su sonrisa de siempre - Hermione - dijo para despedirse, y luego se marchó corriendo, hacia el pasto.

- Harry, dejaste pasar dos y muy buenas - recalcó - oportunidades para anotar cuando Sloan te pasó el balón - se apresuró a decir, para desviar la atención del chico sobre Zabinni.

- Malfoy no dejaba de marcarme; secundado por Goyle y Kirk logró cerrarme el camino. Por lo visto, hoy está de malas - pero la chica ignoró ese último comentario, no despegaba la vista ni del partido, ni de cierto jugador... - Pero no negarás que la finta que hice al último fue lo mejor.

- Cualquier gol anotado por el capitán Harry James Potter Evans es una obra maestra, querido - dijo, bastante alegre.

- No digas eso - dijo con algo de modestia, pero el comentario le había agradado en lo absoluto.

- No lo digo yo - dijo divertida - Lo dicen ellas - señaló con la vista hacia un grupo de niñas fans de Harry, ubicadas detrás del entrenador, entre las ventanas y la cancha. Ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué quería Blaise?

- Nada - dijo, con expresión normal - Solo hacer tiempo en lo que lo metían. No dejaba de hablarme sobre lo injusto que suele ser Flitch con ustedes, a veces.

- Si lo dice por los castigos, estoy de acuerdo con eso - dijo, asintiendo levemente - Ese entrenador está chiflado.

- Nadie puede estar más chiflado que Snape, querido. Nadie - y rieron a gusto - Hablando de Snape, paso hace rato solo para decirme que ni me parara a los ensayos mientras Malfoy estuviera ausente...

- ¿Por?

- No tengo idea. De todos modos es una preocupación menos.

- Sigues con esa sensación de que algo malo va a pasar... - dijo Harry en tono de reproche - Hermione, tranquilízate.

- No puedo evitarlo - dijo con dejo de melancolía en su voz y rostro, haciendo memoria - Pero aún así... Trataré de olvidarlo al menos por el día de hoy - comentó, recobrando un poco la alegría, y recordando la promesa que se había hecho apenas hoy en la mañana.

- Nada malo pasará. Lo prometo - dijo, un tanto consolador. La chica asintió, tratando de despejar su mente, cuando recordó lo que tenía entre sus manos...

- Harry - el chico gimió en señal de respuesta, pues su vista estaba fija en el partido - ¿Qué te gusta más: las almendras o las pasas?

- Las almendras.

- Lo sabía. Toma - puso el chocolate que Draco Malfoy le había regalado sobre el regazo de Harry; si no le había pregutado por ese hecho, esta claro que no lo había visto.

- ¿Y esto? - dijo, con algo de estupor.

- Suerte en el viaje - sonrió franca - El chocolate de la buena suerte - mintió levemente. Lo cierto era que no quería comerse el chocolate._Pero ella solamente le había entregado el chocolate, la envoltura se la había quedado ella..._

- Gracias, Hermione.

La verdad es que eso del asunto del mal presentimiento la estaba poniendo a dudar demasiado. Le preocupaba que algo malo les pudiese ocurrir a Harry y a Blaise. Y nunca había sentido algo tan feo como esto...

El partido iba en el minuto sabrá Dios, del segundo tiempo. La verdad Hermione solo estaba ahí por que no tenía ganas de estar en la empresa de su madre. El marcador iba empatado a uno, lo que significaba que el equipo estaba lo suficientemente preprado y que si bien los goles se habían metido por simple ego personal del mismo equipo; ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche. El primer gol fue de Malfoy, al recibir el balón por parte de Hathaway quien estaba siendo peligrosamente seguido por Harry y Cedric. Eran dos equipos, conformados por siete jugadores: los de casaca verde y los de casaca roja. Malfoy era de verde, y Harry de rojo. Luego del elegante gol que metió Malfoy, vino otra oportunidad para él pero le fue bloqueada gracias a Hunt, colocado en ese punto por Harry luego del gol de Draco. Después el balón pasó a manos de los de rojo al pasarla por error a Sloan; una oportunidad para anotar de Diggory bloqueada por Kirk; Potter recuperó el balón y no fue hasta el tercer intento en que logró anotar, gracias a una brillante finta. Luego de eso, el entrenador cambió a Harry por Zabinni, a Malfoy lo movio al equipo rojo por Tigobanner, Zan entró en lugar de Diggory y Hunt fue cambiado de equipo por Kirk. Eran interesantes lo movimientos que hacía el entrenador, pues a sabiendas de que parejas como Potter y Hathaway asi como Malfoy y Zabinni eran invencibles jugando en el mismo equipo, los separaba. Y ahora se hallaba sentada a lado de Harry, su mejor amigo, viendo jugar a Blaise, su novio, y a Draco, su exnovio. Era curioso, pero podría jurar que Malfoy jugaba enojado.

- Señorita Granger - se oyó una vieja conocida voz venir detrás de la chica - Su madre me ha enviado por usted.

- Oh, eres tu Demetrio... No podré verte terminar el partido Harry, no me queda de otra - exclamó desalentada, mientras Demterio solo sonreía sincero - Me voy - se puso en pie, alisándose la falda. Al mismo tiempo, el entrenador paraba nuevamente el partido - Harry, te deseo mucha suerte con lo de capitán.

- Al rato iré a tu casa, Hermione. No pienses que he olvidado tu regalo - anunción con cierto tono de misticismo y sorpresa.

- Tu vas a hacer que me vuelva cardiaca con tus sorpresas. Pero bueno, espero que se muy buena - dijo decidida, a lo que rienron, incluyendo Demetrio.

- Señorita, su madre le ha enviado esta ropa.Desea que se cambie antes de llegar a la empresa, pues tiene la ligera impresión de que llegará al mismo tiempo que ella salga con los nuevos inversionistas, y desea que usted se vea presentable.

- Como si ponerte más bella fuera posible, amiga.

- Harry, no empieces, que luego se me suben las infulas - dijo con algo de realismo - Está bien Demetrio. Espere en el auto si lo desea. Yo iré a los vestidores de mujeres, aprovechando que son más espaciosos - el señor asintió y se retiró del lugar - Harry, te veo en la noche. La reunión empezará cerca de las nueve y media; tienes tiempo suficiente de ducharte y arreglarte como Dios manda.

- Como si ponerme más guapo fuera posible - y tras verse fijamente, rompieron en risas.

Luego la chica se dirigió a los vestidores, atravesando al cancha, aprovechando que el partido estaba detenido. Pudo notar que el entrenador no dejaba de gritarle cosas a alguien que había entrado a los vestidores, ignorando sus gritos. Vio la persistente mirada de Blaise por retenerle, pero ella solo sonrió avergonzada. Sabía que a pesar de que el chocolate fuera de almendras, y fuera entregado a destiempo, y no fuera blanco, su novio seguía intrigado y sumamente celoso de Malfoy. Lo ella no sabía (y obviamente Blaise si) es que el chocolate que acaba de regalar a Harry era uno de los más preciados para Draco, y por tanto, muy exclusivo y difícil de conseguir. Blaise sabía perfectamente que regalar una cosa como esa no era exactamente lo más normal del mundo. Ya Hermione se lo había aclarado, también su propia conciencia y su sentido común le decían que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto. Pero él no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo. Sonó el silbato, y el juego se reaunudó, mas no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando el entrenador volvia a parar el tiempo y hacer cambios. Spencer entraba por Kirk, quien satisfecho consigo mismo fue a sentarse a la banca-ventana, Mckey por Finnigan, Delawey cambiaba de casaca con Sloan y Harry entraba en lugar de Malfoy. El entrenador había visto en el muchacho su desinterés por seguir jugando, y la agresividad con que pateaba al balón; evidentemente tenía la mente en otro lado. Una vez fuera del juego, le aventó la casaca a Harry y fue directo a los vestidores sin siquiera darle explicaciones al entrenador. De todos modos no hacía falta; por eso mismo lo había sacado.

Efectivamente había olvidado el cumpleaños de Hermione, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba a sobremanera; ni mucho menos el hecho de que su chocolate favorito fuera a dar a manos de Harry. Eso también le daba igual. El problema era que aunque por más coraje que trajera no iba a poder hacer nada: su madre se hallaba internada en un hospital por descuido de su padre. Y ahora el se iba a un estúpido torneo, dejándola sola en un lugar tan solitario como lo es un hospital. Lucius, su padre, esta igual o peor de deshecho que su hijo. Todos sabían que este torneo era la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir un lugar en la nacional y con eso, una perfecta carrera en el futbol. No todos tenían la oportunidad para repetir esa increíble oportunidad. Y ésta era la suya para ser un ídolo en el futbol: sabía que no había nadie mejor en el equipo de Hogwarts, excepto tal vez por Harry Potter u Oliver Wood, eso lo tenía claro. Pero la gravedad de su madre pesaba más que sus ambiciones...

- Malfoy, estás tirando el agua... - dijo con voz cansina y mostrando gestos que mostraban lo obvio del asunto al muchacho, quien de inmediato reaccionó. Retiró su vaso del grifo automático del despachador de agua. Se quedó viendo fijamente al vaso de agua; tan cristalina y tan tranquila, un mundo de paz... Bufó cansado.

- No me había dado cuenta - dijo, con algo de vergüenza en su hablar. Se sentía estúpido, vulnerable y miserable.

- Claro, descuida - respondió sin miramiento hacia el estado de Draco - Nos vemos - se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta; y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a salir, Malfoy reaccionó ante el miedo de sentirse solo en ese instante. Su cara mostraba fragilidad, sin embargo, se hallaba de espaldas a Hermione.

- !Granger! - ella se detuvo al oir el llamado, dándole aun la espalda al niño rubio, posando su mano en el pomo - Digamos que decido no ir al torneo y me quedo aquí... - calló un instante; estaba sonando demasiado franco ante ella - ¿Crees que el mundo pueda esperar un año más a mi aparición estelar en el campo? - ella rió honesta y algo sorprendida ante la pregunta. Draco Malfoy, el arrogante más creído de toda su existencia, pedía la opinión a alguien distinto a él mismo.

- Malfoy¿a que viene eso? - preguntó, mostrando un poco de interés al mostrar de perfil su rostro, aún sin mirarlo directamente. El niño le dio sorbos a su vaso.

- Eso es solo un suposición, Granger - ella asintió algo desesperada: se le estaba haciendo tarde y Draco la importunaba con preguntas que no le incumbían a ella.

- ¿Y porque no habrías de ir a un torneo donde tendrás la oportunidad de irte a un nacional y librarme a mi de otro año mas soportando tu existencia? - el muchacho no respondió; era obvio que había sido una pérdida de tiempo el haberle a preguntado a Hermione el parecer. Cayó un inmerso silencio incómodo para ambos, y entonces ella suspiró - Evidentemente, Malfoy - exclamó con especial énfasis en el nombre - tus habilidades no desapareceran de un día a otro... - él meneó su vaso, contemplando el movimiento del agua: ahora sí que se sentía avergonzado con esa explicación tan obvia - El mundo puede esperar al gran Draco Malfoy un año más. Ahora dime que tengo prisa¿tendrás tiempo para los ensayos?

- ¿Que cosa?

- Los ensayos - dijo perdiendo la paciencia - Teatro, yo Julieta, tú Romeo, práctica...

- Ya, ya... - interrumpió - No lo sé. Mi mamá esta internada y no la quiero dejar sola - cerró la boca al instante: lo había dicho. Ella cambió su rostro y comprendió la verdadera razón por la que Malfoy no quería salir de la ciudad. Quitó la mano del pomo, y girando sobre sus pies graciosamente, se acercó hasta permanecer a una distancia considerable del niño.

- ¿Tu madre está conciente de sí? - él negó - Supongo que sabrás sus palabras si lo estuviera y te oyera decir eso - él asintió dolorosamente, casi como si estuviera oyendo a la misma Narcissa en su mente - Entonces, ve y gana ese dichoso torneo y has que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti - Draco volteó algo asustado, por la convicción con la que Hermione le hablaba: Casi igual a su padre, pero con el tacto de su madre.

- Te puedo pedir un favor, supongo - dijo, con voz apagado y expresión gacha.

- No hace falta; yo no voy a decir nada a nadie. ¿Puedo visitarla? - la expresión del niño se volvió más ansiosa ante esa pregunta.

- Lo más seguido - contestó atropellando als palabras, para luego sentirse aun mas avergonzado y darle la espalda a la muchacha - Patrician, habitación 1029.

- Descuida. Todo va estar bien - regresó a la puerta de salida de los vestidores - Patrician, 1029 - repitó una vez más, algo cansada. Oyó al niño darle las gracias, a lo que ella solo atinó a agradecer con las manos saliendo de una buena vez de los vestidores. Salió tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tanto Harry como Zabinni esperaban a que ella volteara para al menos decirle adios. Pero ella nunca volteó. Lo único que podía pensar era en Patrician, 1029. Y luego concluyó en que si la mujer estaba en Patrician era porque de verdad estaba grave.

-----

Era la segunda ves que tocaba la puerta y no había respuesta alguna. Dudo por un instante su presencia ahí; se había jurado jamás volver a un hospital, mucho menos a Patrician. Bajó la mirada, recargando su frente en la puerta de la habitación. El pasillo estaba desierto. Sintió en sus manos el ramo de flores, enlazado finamente con un listón de seda de esos que su abuela adoraba. Sonrió cínica e irónica, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le había prometido a Draco. - Es la última vez que hago este tipo de promesas; sobretodo si involucran visitas a Patrician - susurró de muy mala gana, apretando los dientes. Suspiró cansada. Decidida abrió la puerta, topándose con una cómoda pero a la vez vacía sala de estar. Recordó entonces que la estancia de la señora Narcissa era un secreto. - Debo sentirme alagada en ese caso, por saberlo - pensó irónica ante tal recuerdo. Caminó con cautela, atravesando la sala de estar, y asomando su rostro por el marco de la inexistente puerta que llevaba hacia la cama de Narcissa, la madre de Draco. No quería hacer ruido. El cuarto era bastante amplio y lujoso. Entonces pensó que no era para menos, siendo hija del señor Black y esposa de un Malfoy. Vio a la mujer con la piel sumamente demacrada, conectada a un respirados y otras cinco máquinas mas. Acercó una de las sillas que tenía la habitación, con sumo cuidado. Quería ver de cerca a la señora; hace tiempo que no la veía en persona. Antes de sentarse ció en la cabecera delantera de la cama, la tarjetera metálica con los récords médicos de Narcissa. Entonces sintió como si el pasado volviera al presente: la señora Narcissa estaba en coma. Entristecida, volvió a su lugar en la silla. - Señora Narcissa - su voz sonaba dulce - Yo se que me escucha, a apesar de lo que digan los doctores. Soy Hermione Granger, pero el nombre es lo demenos en un momento como este. Hoy su hijo jugó su último partido como local; yo se que luego de este torneó se ira a un nacional - sonrió algo emocionada al recordar el partido de la tarde - Tuvo que haberlo visto: se veía como un profesional... Aunque, para serle sincera - dudó un instante en continuar, volviendo su rostro hacia la puerta para asegurarse de no ser escuchada - yo no quiero que Draco se vaya a ese dichoso torneo ni a ningú nacional - la plática se volvió en un monólogo - Mientras esté fuera, no habrá teatro para mí - y luego se acercó al oído de la mujer - y las clases no serán lo mismo sin él, tengo que aceptarlo - comentó como si fuera un secreto entre ellas dos - Sin embargo - se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a pasear por la habitación - deseo que sea el mejor futbolista de todo el mundo, señora; y que no me oiga Harry porque entonces se siente conmigo - solotó un par de risitas acomedidas - ¿Sabe que su hijo no se lleva con Harry Potter? Eso me hace pensar en que pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos; polos opuestos se atraen, los iguales se repelen - dijo sabiamente - Los dos están cortados por la misma tijera, pero muy a su modo - finalizó, dándose cuenta que ya se había desviado del tema. Permaneció en silencio un momento, y sonrió sonrojada - Señora Narcissa, yo se que le gusta la música concertista y en lugar como este creo que mi ipod es lo mas cercano a la vida diaria...  
Sacó de su bolsillo el susodicho objeto; tomó asiento en la cama de la señora poniéndole con cuidado los audífonos; uno lo dejó semipuesto, con la intención de que la señora la siguiera oyendo.  
- Algo de música no le vendrá mal, señora Narcissa. Siéntase afortunada, no a todos presto mi ipod de buena gana - fijó su vista en la ventana del cuarto. Volvió a la silla - ¿Tiene idea de lo mucho que la extrañará su hijo mientras esté fuera? Cuando supo de su estado, decidió no ir al torneo. Pero yo lo convencí de lo contrario; me tomé la libertad de decirle que si usted estuviera completamente conciente, le diría que fuera y ganara ese estúpido torneo - hizo mueca de molestia - Seamos honestas señora Narcissa, sabemos que una oportunidad como esta dificilmente se repite y por mucho que nos desagrade la idea - bajó màs la voz, y se acercó a Narcissa - ni usted ni yo sabemos vivir sin su desvergonzada y única sonrisa. Si lo recluta un buen equipo, al menos, por televisión podremos verlo... - y terminó riendo algo sonrojada.  
Regresó a la silla, fijándose en la hora. Le quedaba un hora. Luego de diez minutos, vio en la repisa el periódico de hoy, intacto. Se levantó a tomarlo, y al abrirlo en finanzas, vio una gran noticia.  
- Señora Narcissa, mi mamá ha sido nombrada empresario, bueno, empresaria del año. Estoy segura que ni cuenta se dio por estar al pendiente del nuevo contrato... ¿Qué puedo regalarle por su nombramiento? - no recibió respuesta alguna, así que continuó leyendo la sección con tranquilidad - Hay muy buen augurio sobre inversiones en tecnología surcoreana; no estaría de más tener un par de acciones en esa área. Si queremos internacionalizar la empresa, tenemos que movernos antes que el monstruo de Whiterspoon's Factory. Ese Bunklewi esta ganando puntos con acciones norcoreanas - recordó hábilmente la conversación entre su madre y el secretario de imagen de la empresa - y nosotras posibles esposos - comentó irónica - Mi mamá debería preocuparse más por entablar relaciones extranjeras que por hacer convenios locales. Aún aunque a la larga nos deje renombre, si Whiterspoon's Factory gana el reconocimiento internacional antes que nosotras, el terreno será difícil para la empresa - concluyó, sin dejar de analizar las tablas y gráficas que el periódico mostraba - No está de más recordar el respaldo de la empresa de mi abuelo. Pero conociendo a mi madre, señora Narcissa, yo se que no aceptará nada regalado ni mucho menos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Esos son los verdaderos comerciantes, señora, no los fayuqueros estafadores que se hacen llamar empresarios como Bunklewi con su Whiterspoon's Factory. Puedo asegurarle que muy pronto verá en los periódicos la bancarrota de su empresa, que es tan inminente para cualquiera que lo conozca bien.

- Así que tu conoces la verdadera historia de Whiterspoon's Factory - la voz sono imponente y con ese arrastre de palabras que caracterizaba a Draco. La muchacha supo guardar muy bien su asombro, asintiendo sutilmente.

- Señor Malfoy, buenas noches. Hermione Granger - se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento, proporcionando un leve sonrisa. Mientras tanto Lucius no hacía más que avanzar en su silla de ruedas. A simple vista, Hermione pudo deducir que había sido un accidente automovilístico.

- A juzgar por tu edad, tienes buen juicio en lo que a economía refiere.

- Nada que el periódico no diga, señor Malfoy. La verdad la economía no es lo mío.

- Tienes muy buenos argumentos en esa materia. Si fueras mayor de edad, te contrataba de inmediato.

- Con una familia dedicada enteramente al comercio, señor Malfoy, es muy difícil no saber del tema - dijo con algo de interés, dejando a un lado su porte distraído y el periódico. Lucius se acercó a la cama, del lado contrario a donde Hermione se encontraba.

- Eso es muy cierto. Mi hijo en cambio, - dudó un momento, volteando a ver significativamente a su esposa; luego suspiró - quiere jugar futbol - finalizó algo resentido. Hermione intuía algo que retumbaba en su mente.

- Y quien no, señor Lucius - dijo, llamando la atención del hombre - Como se lo he dicho antes, no estoy interesada en el comercio ni en la economía. Créalo o no, estudiaré arte, o cualquier cosa que se le parezca. Sin embargo, del dicho al hecho - cayó unos instantes - hay un gran y obscuro abismo. Como toda hija mayor, las expectativas de la familia caen en una por simple hecho de ser la primogénita. Sea cual sea el caso - se dispuso a finalizar - este no es momento para hablar de cosas sin importancia.

- ¿No te importa tu futuro? Te aseguro que tu familia solo quiere lo mejor - dijo Lucius, pero la niña lo interrumpió tajantemente, marcando en la conversación un ritmo nervioso.

- Señor Lucius, con todo respeto, el futuro de cada quien solo le concierne a ese quien; nadie tiene el derecho de pensar o actuar en nombre de ese quien.

- Comprendo - respondió asombrado. La niña le hablaba de cosas que solo un adulto podía pensar, y sin embargo, no perdía ese toque de inocencia y ecuanimidad de un joven; recordó entonces lo atrabancado e impulsivo que solía ser Draco, su hijo - Asi que piensas que la tecnología surcoreana es mejor que la de Norcorea¿no es así?

- No lo pienso yo; lo dicen las gráficas.

- Aún y conque las acciones en la BVI son más para la casa norcoreana que para la surcoreana - dijo a manera de desafío.

- Señor Malfoy, si viera usted los records hsitóricos, se daría cuenta que la tasa hipotecaria automotriz es cada vez mayor en la casa estadounidense. La crisis será mundial si esto continúa, y afectará a las casas más importantes como Francia, Alemania, Brasil, China, y desde luego Inglaterra. Aquellas casas con menor pérdida tendrán más capital y recursos; Norcorea perderá territorio, quedando por debajo de Surcorea, cuya tecnología nueva se está abriendo paso al éxito.

- ¿Piensas en una crisis mundial con solo el aumento en un servicio bancario?

- No hay otra explicación para los doscientos millones ciento cincuenta mil euros inyectados a los fondos de reserva de la banca inglesa. ¿Qué otra cosa lógica podría ser, señor Malfoy? Si ese depósito se hizo fue para algo. No puede negarlo; mi punto de vista es razonable y tengo fundamentos lógicos. Habrá crisis en América, y se expanderá hasta nuestro mercado y al resto del mundo. Si el gobierno puede hacer algo para evitar que nos afecte lo menos posible, bienvenido - declaró - Mientra tanto, invertir en Surcorea es un buen recurso para reducir los números rojos.

- Déjame pensar en eso un rato. Mientras tanto hablemos de otra cosa - ofreció sutilmente y con cierto agrado por la plática. No todos los días era fácil encontrar a un joven hablar de economía con tanta soltura y buen juicio como lo hacía esa niña, pensaba él - Sé que aún eres joven¿pero que es lo que estudiarás, muchacha?

- Estudiaré arte, sí - sonrió - pero orientado al diseño gráfico mercadotécnico - el hombre rompió en risas; eso era algo alentador para ella: restaba tensión.

- Después de todo, no te librabrás de la maldición en tu familia, con eso del amor al comercio.

- Y más que nada - agregó, con un tono vago - que es una costumbre que el abuelo no quiere que perdamos. Y lo comprendo. Por ejemplo, mi primo Buck y sus deseos por viajar por el mundo. Hace veinte años no había tantas opciones de estudio como hoy, así que sin tener de otra se metió a contabilidad y finanzas industriales; y empezó a perfeccionar su castellano. Luego la universidad empezó a emplearlo como traductor, y entonces se le dijo que si aprendía mas idiomas posiblemente lo contratarían como tutor de juniors en viajes de estudios, al tiempo que revalidarían sus materias en las universidades donde estuviera. Y mírelo ahora, todo un habilidoso con el castellano, francés, italiano, alemán, mandarín y portuges, y terminandosu posgrado, sin dehar aun lado las negociaciones para hacer relaciones internacionales con el abuelo. Ahora tratan de convencer a mi abuelo para meter a Buck en las embajadas.

- Y favorecer el monopolio Granger - sonrió satisfecho ante el comentario, que obviamente, había incomodado a Hermione. De hombre arrogante y pedante no lo bajó.

- Con todo respeto señor Malfoy - contestó - que al menos mi abuelo si haya podido inculcar en sus hijos, y ahora en sus nietos, el amor por el trabajo que desde siempre ha perdurado en la familia, le demuestra a usted que el corporativo de la familia no es un monopolio. Los problemas en la empresa de mi madre solo afectan a la empresa de mi madre, no a la de mi abuelo o a la de mis otros tíos - la reacción en el señor Malfoy fue exactamente la que la niña esperaba: que cerrara la boca. Al parecer, la alusión que había hecho con respecto a eso de que al menos su abuelo si había logrado que sus hijos se interesaran por continuar con el negocio y Malfoy padre no lo pudiese lograr en Malfoy hijo, le había dolido.

- Evidentemente padre, ni tu ni Granger piensan de la misma forma - exclamó Draco, rompiendo la tensión recién creada en el ambiente - Buenas noches, Granger.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué está oyendo mi madre? - habló sumamente extrañado de lo que veía; fue hasta entonces en que Lucius visualizó la existencia del ipod de Hermione.

- Conciertos de violin italianos. Una vez te oí decir que tu mamá oía eso a la hora del té - fijó la vista en Narcissa - Personalmente, puedo decirte que como terapia es muy buena. Relaja, despeja y libera el espíritu de cierto modo.

- Señor Malfoy, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo fuera de cama. Es necesario que regrese a su cuarto - dijo una enfermera que con paso veloz, se acercó hasta la silla de ruedas de Lucius, y tomando las manivelas lo condujo hasta la salida del cuarto, no sin antes recibir la despedida de Hermione. Draco por su parte, se acercó hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda. Una vez que el hombre y la enfermera hubieron salido del cuarto, y la puerta se hubo cerrado, Draco se dignó a hablar.

- ¿Te dijo algo que te incomodara, Granger? - seguía de espaldas.

- No. Al contrario. Tu padre es de esas personas con el sentido nacionalista bastante arraigado en su ideología; mientras yo pienso en un panorama económico mundial bastante posible, él solo piensa en la ya perdida invencibilidad de Inglaterra - dijo con un desinterés marcado por seguir con el tema. Retomó el periódico para ver una vez más la fotografía de su mamá, en el artículo de "Empresario del año".

- No eres la única que piensa que la crisis americana se volverá mundial.

- Por supuesto que no. Cualquiera con más de dos dedos de frente puede ver eso a leguas. La crisis será inevitable en todos los sentidos. Mientras tu padre sigue confiado con que la nueva tecnología de Corea del Norte tendrá mejores remuneraciones para sus inversionistas, yo pienso que será Surcorea la que a fin de cuentas nos agrege más ceros a nuestras cuantas bancarias.

- Piensas muy fríamente, Granger.

- Soy realista Malfoy - contestó incómoda, cambiando de página - Si tu no convences a tu padre de mover sus acciones norcoreanas a otro lado, o al menos, reducir el capital, la economía de la empresa se verá afectada. Eso si la mayor parte de las ganancias están invertidas en eso; y aunque no lo fuera - agregó - no está demás prevenir - Draco no dijo nada - ¿Quién quedó capitán?

- Diggory - contestó a marchas forzadas.

- Me alegro por Harry - dijo, sin mover ni un ápice su vista hacia él - El pobre tenía la ligera impresión de que si quedaba algun otro, se le subieran las sínfulas y le fastidiara el viaje - comentó irónica, recibiendo de Draco una risita muy sarcástica.

- Estúpido Potter - susurró sin dejar de sonreir - Y bien Granger¿como piensas terminar tu día?

- Una hermosa cena familiar, Malfoy - respondió sin ganas, concentrándose aun más en el periódico - A la que no puedo invitarte puesto que no habrá almendras de postre - dijo, conteniendo una risa. Malfoy la vió de reojo, torciendo un poco el cuello.

- Será una pena entonces, que no disfrutes de lo que más te encanta en tu cumpleaños.

- No tanto como el tener que verte fuera de clases.

- Te recuerdo que no te obligué.

- Y no lo hago por ti, Malfoy. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, tu madre no merece estar así.

- Y te recuerdo que puedes marcharte si mi presencia te molesta.

- No me molestas Malfoy; desde hace rato que vengo ignorándote más de lo que tú lo haces conmigo - respondió, más seca que nunca, sin poder concentrarse ya en el periódico, y siguiendo de soslayo la presencia de su acompañante.

- Así que los dos hemos caído en un desagradable juego - exclamó sarcástico, volteando a verla.

- Algún día uno de los dos se hartará y entonces ya no simplemente nos ignoraremos Malfoy, sino que encima de todo podremos llegar a sentir un desprecio mutuo.

- Me agrada tu forma de pensar - asumió curioso de lo que sentía: nada - No somos tan diferentes después de todo, Granger.

- Nunca lo fuimos, en realidad. De haberlo sido, tu y yo jamás... - pero al caer en cuenta de los que estaba por decir, calló. Malfoy fijó intensamente su mirada en ella, acercándose a paso lento a la cama de su madre, que era lo que se interponía en su camino para acercarse de lleno a ella y mirarla aún mas de cerca. Hermione no articuló ni una sola palabra, ante lo que veía suceder. Y de pronto, el celular de la chica los volvió a la realidad - ¿Qué sucede?... Ah, ya veo... No alcanzo a llegar a la empresa; estoy del otro lado de la ciudad, prácticamente. Mejor dile que salí a comprarme algo y que de ahí me pasé a la casa a arreglarme... Aja... Pefecto. De todos modos, tenía pensado ir a la chocolatería... ¿Amargos? Bueno... Suerte - y colgó la llamada.

- Disculpa la impertinencia de mi padre, y gracias por venir.

- Dormirás aquí, por lo que veo - él asintió - ¿Necesitas algo? - él negó - En ese caso, me marcho. Cualquier cosa, llámame - se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a salir del cuarto.

- Olvidas tu ipod - recordó frío, casi en el mismo tono con el que ella se había dirigido a él hacía unos instantes.

- No, te servirá mas a ti durante la noche, creeme. No solo tiene música concertista - alcanzó a oír decirle, para después comprobar que ya se había marchado.

- Tonta, yo tengo el mío - dijo con un poco de superioridad. Sacó su ipod del bolsillo solo para darse cuenta de que estaba descargado. Entonces empezó a reír - Maldita sea... - y siguió riendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo lo que ya saben pertenece a JKRowling, y lo que no, a mi. Este es el quinto capítulo de la historia, y aún sigo hablando del pasado. No se desesperen; pronto volveré al presente, y lo peor del caso, que hay más vidas que se perderán. Saludos,, Mariion.malfoy

* * *

**Destino o Mala Suerte**

- Legas tarde - exclamó una voz, perdida en el umbral del recibidor.

- O tal vez tu llegaste muy temprano - contestó una muy apresurada Hermione. Ignorando a su primo, el dueño de la voz, subió atropelladamente la escalera, que se encontraba al centro del recibidor y que llevaba a los cuartos del segundo piso, perdiendo el control. Spencer, en un acto rápido, la sostuvo hábilmente.

- Solo he llegado yo, prima - sonrió con cinismo.

- Como odio que hagas eso - se reincorporó con gallardía, continuando su camino escaleras arriba. Spencer bajó riendo, para esperar a que su prima bajara de nueva cuenta al recibidor. Era cerca de las ocho con veinte; la cena empezaba puntual a las nueve y cuarto. El niño, primo de Hermione, era menor que la niña.

- ¡Spencer! - gritó la muchacha desde el cuarto, que era el único cuya puerta podía divisarse desde el recibidor.

- Qué - contestó completamente distraído, jugando con sus manos a hacer sombras con la luz que proyectaba la lámpara de su derecha hacia la pared.

- ¿Cuánto mides?

- Más que tú - respondió. En la pared se distinguía a lo qe parecía ser un dinosaurio, comiéndose a un humano.

- ¿Cuánto más?

- Medio metro - sonrió, expectante de lo que seguía. Hermione cayó en cuenta de lo qe Spencer acababa de decir.

- Mentiroso - dijo, asomándose en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, con un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa de satín aperlada a medio abrochar, y el cabello sostenido por su mano derecha; descalza.

- ¿Soy menor que tú por que: tres años? Es obvio que no mido más que tu, prima - la miró con descuido.

- Olvídalo - regresó al interior de su cuarto; Spencer seguía divirtiéndose con el juego de las sombras, cuando Hermione volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué usas para dormir?

- Ropa, mujer. No soy de los que se andan desnudos por la vida - empezó a reir por lo bajo, al tiempo que la niña se asomaba nuevamente con cara de fastidio y mirada recriminatoria. Luego de diez minutos, bajó al recibidor.

- Mi querido Spencer - masculló con algo de soberbia - Que desdicha la mía de verte el día de mi cumpleaños.

- Ojalá pudiera decirte lo mismo, Hermione Jane.

- Acompáñame a la terraza Spencer. Está haciendo viento - su primo asintió, dejando su infantil juego abandonado.

- Hoy pronosticaron una lluvia salvajemente eléctrica para la ciudad¿sabías? - ella negó, con algo de interés. Hoy se había olvidado de leer el todo el periódico - Tal vez hoy sea uno de esos días en los que los del pronóstico del tiempo tengan la razón - dijo, al notar el cambio de atmósfera al salir al jardin. El viento esta un poco más alebrestado que hacía unas horas, y seguía nublado.

- Puede ser - concordó - Pero mientras no llueva, no les creeré - finalizó.

- Como la vez que dijeron que nevaría en verano - empezó a reír; Hermione lo miró con diversión.

- Exacto.

Ella sonrió con recato. Spencer era el segundo hijo de la hermana menor de su madre. Y de todos sus primos, era con el que mejor se llevaba. Curiosamente, su relación parecía todo lo contrario; siempre llena de sarcasmo y sátiras. Él era el único que le llamaba por su nombre completo, y aunque le molestaba en un principio a Hermione, terminó por acostumbrarse. Caminaron hasta la mecedora, donde Hermione tomó asiento y Spencer por su parte, se recostó en el césped casi a los pies de su prima. La mecedora estaba custodiada por una fuerte enredadera que la madre de Hermione había plantado personalmente el verano pasado.

- ¿Y esos perros?

- Mi regalo de cumpleaños - los cachorros dormían en una esquina del jardín, bajo arbustos, uno encima del otro.

- Dobberman - replicó - Creí que preferías a los perros de compañía.

- Los dobberman también lo son. Solo que muy a su modo. Además, es un perro muy peculiar en la región.

- Son perros muy agresivos, para alguien de tu caracter. No son para nada dóciles, tranquilos, ni mucho menos amables.

- Eso es porque has conocido perros entrenados para matar.

- Aunque los entrenaras como perros hogareños, tienen ese instinto salvaje en su sangre.

- Me los regalaron mi mamá y mi hermana - dijo, con sonrisa infantil, como si presumiera su juguete nuevo cual niña de seis años - ¿Te imaginas como me veré en La Plaza paseando a mis perras, cuando sean más grandes?

- Así que son hembras¿eh? - ella asintió - ¿Y como se llaman?

- Aún no lo se, pero serán nombres que signifiquen algo muy importante para mi.

- Hum, eso será difícil - exclamó, fijando su vista hacia el cielo oscurecido. Las luces del jardín habían sido prendidas recién unos instantes, delatando la presencia de una que otra libélula - Con eso de que guardas cada cosita por cualquier cosa.

- Es que yo soy mujer - dijo a manera de defensa, comenzando a mecerse en el mueble - Los hombres no son detallistas ni sentimentales - Spencer rió agradecido de eso, mientras su prima lo veía con complicidad. Disfrutaba mucho cuando su primo la hacía salir de sus pensamientos, y le seguía los juegos sarcásticos. Luego de un silenció en el que a ninguno de los dos pareció incomodarles, Spencer habló.

- ¿Tienes algo que decir? - la niña lo miró de soslayo.

- No - su voz sono vaga - ¿Tu?

- Nada que tú no sepas - desvió la mirada un poco - Tienes que decir algo Hermione Jane; es tú cumpleaños.

- Hoy recibí un chocolate de almendras - Spencer volteó a verla, sorprendido - Pero se lo di a Harry - finalizó con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¿Estás loca¡Me lo hubieras dado a mí! - se lavantó apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo - Envidiosa - hizo un puchero muy gracioso - ¿Qué te costaba guardarlo y dármelo a mi?

- Cállate. Se lo di a Harry porque las almendras no me gustan, y como regalo de despedida - Spencer bufó.

- ¡Oh vamos! Ese chocolate te encanta bastante; yo no se porque le dices a todo el mundo que eres alérgica a las almendras - la miró enojado, aparentemente - Pudiste habérmelo dado a mi. ¿Porque no esperar y regalarlo al primero que se te cruza por la vista?

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: se supone que soy alérgica a las almendras. No podía quedármelo.

- No lo hiciste por eso - replicó, recostándose nuevamente - ¿Quién te lo dió?

- Un amigo - respondió mirando nuevamente a sus cachorros.

- Hermione Jane - reprochó con voz cansina. Spencer tenía una gran habilidad para sacarle la verdad a cualquiera. Y Hermione, la intuición.

- Ya. Fue Malfoy - respondió de muy mala gana - Si no me deshacía de ese chocolate, Blaise se hubiese molestado.

- Así que fue el señor Romeo de mademoiselle Julieta - Hermione volteó a verlo con desagrado; el comentario no le había gustado en nada, claro estaba - Y el señor Paris se ha molestado - el niño sonrió para sí.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Spencer. Blaise no es Paris - detuvo el movimiento de la mecedora apoyando los pies en el césped - Mucho menos Malfoy el Romeo.

- Pero aún así el señor Paris se enojó - siguió con la cantaleta, haciendo caso omiso de su prima.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que Paris, es decir, Blaise - corrigió incómoda - sea celoso - volvió a mecerse - Si le conté todo fue precisamente para evitarme cualquier tipo de conflictos, porque algo me hizo suponer que Malfoy se lo había contado.

- ¿El señor Harrys lo sabe? - la niña rodó los ojos, cansada de las metáforas de su amigo.

- ¿Dime en que parte de la obra sale un tal Harrys?

- No puede haber dos Paris¿verdad? - Hermione bufó; estaba desesperada, pero no quizo perder el control frente a su primo. Así que se paró de su asiento, y comenzó a caminar por todo el jardín.

- No sabes lo mucho que me enoja que digas esas cosas, Spencer.

- Ah, ya Hermione. Sabes que nunca lo digo con esa intención.

- Para ser un jovencito dos años menor que yo, eres peor que el abuelo en sus peores facetas, cuando te lo propones - golpe bajo para Spencer, quien odiaba firmemente ser un Granger. En ese momento apareció Donn, el mayordomo de la casa.

- Señorita Hermione, su madre y su hermana han llegado acompañadas de su tía Gracielle.

- Gracias Donn, en un momento voy - el hombre, alto y extremadamente flaco, asintió amable, regresando al interior de la casa. Fijó la vista un momento en su primo: seguía inmóvil en el césped, con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró - Spencer¿alguna vez leíste la sátira de aquel escritor irlándes sobre la cena de año nuevo?

- Si.

- ¿Te importaría ayudarme esta noche a lidiar con el señor Harrys, el señor Paris, y el resto de la familia Capuleto? - Spencer frunció el ceño, abriendo un ojo y mirándola sutilmente. No podía negarse, así que se levantó y entró a la casa, listo para cualquier cosa.

----

Todo estaba oscuro, con niebla por doquier imposibilitando la vista. Estaba segura de que no había nadie a la redonda. El frío era indomable, pero la adrenalina impedía que lo sintiera. Solo permanecía ahí, abrazada a algo... A alguien.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Siempre había creído que en ese sueño, lo que abrazaba era una almohada. Pero era alguien. ¿Lloraba por ese alguien¿Y porqué diablos lloraba¿Quién era? Ahora el sueño había ido más allá. Durante meses había creído que era el reflejo de su miedo interno por enfrentar la realidad; pero qué equivocada estaba. Volteó a ver el reloj despertador: eran las tres con veinte de la mañana, y tenía dos llamadas perdidas en el celular.

- Luego me pongo a pensar en trivialidades - dijo, olvidándose del sueño y todo lo que conllevaba, levantándose - Debí de haberme levantado hace veinte minutos. Tonto despertador - masculló. Tomó el cambio que había dejado acomodado el día anterior para ese momento, y comenzó a cambiarse.

La cena había sido maravillosa. Harry creyó que Blaise estaba en la cena por culpa de Spencer, el incómodo primo de Hermione, quien vivía para vengarse de algo que le había hecho con anterioridad su prima.

- Agradece que Malfoy esta indispuesto - susurró Spencer a Harry, cuando éste se le hubo acercado para preguntarle por la presencia de Zabinni - Püdo haber sido peor - sonrió cínico, dejando en Harry un extraña sensación dentro de él. Pero al fin y al cabo, el asunto fue razonable y sumamente lógico para él, siendo Zabinni y Spencer vecinos.

Las charlas, las visitas, la cena en sí, los regalos, las preguntas de la tía Becky, los chistes del tío Thomb, los elogios de la abuela, y la agradable conversación sobre el problema económico en las casas de bolsa; todo había salido bien. Bubbles, la hija del ama de llaves recién llegado de su pueblo, no había tirado ningún plato de la vajilla de la mamá de Hermione, para su alivio. Ahora lo que quería hacer iba más allá de lo que había prometido. Y tal vez, la conversación del día anterior había influído; pero ya tendría una semana entera para pensarlo.

- Se me está haciendo costumbre posponer las cosas - se dijo a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de eso - Bien, supongo que después pensaré en eso también - sonrió. Se miró en el espejo - Perfecto.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, no quería despertar a nadie. Era la primera vez que saldría de casa sin permiso, y de noche. Tenía que ser cuidadosa. En cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto y volteó hacía las escaleras, vió una pequeña luz proveniente del comedor. Hermione sonrió. Bajó rápido las escaleras, al tiempo que la pequeña luz se acercó a ella.

- Bubbles - exclamó la niña.

- Las puertas están abiertas señorita; yo me encargo de su madre si es necesario - dijo la muchacha. Hermione asintió; tomó la linterna y salió de casa. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de casa, siento el drástico cambio de temperatura y el fuerte viento que azotaba a la ciudad. Seguramente en poco rato empezaría a llover. Y si seguía examinando la noche, terminaría mojada. Empezó caminando con recató, y finalizó corriendo cuando creyó que alguien la perseguía. Dos cuadras después, encontró a quien buscaba; subió al auto y arrancaron de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Pasó que me quedé dormida. La cena me dejó exhausta - comentó indiferente, revisando lo que había en la maleta de su acompañante.

- La farsa fue como anillo al dedo, prima.

- ¿Te diste cuenta?

- Si - Hermione lo vio con cierto nerviosismo - Pero Spencer me lo contó; de no haber sido por eso, jamás me hubiese dado cuenta.

- Pequeño bocón - sonrió con alivio.

- Calma, necesitaba que le devolviera el favor diciendo una mentira para proteger tu romance secreto.

- Así que ahora estoy en deuda contigo - cerró la maleta.

- No, solo estoy mano con Spencer. Lo mío hacia contigo considéralo una obra benevolente.

- Qué afortunada - exclamó con desatino - Gracias por las cosas.

- Luego te paso la factura - estacionó el auto, volteando a verla recargando el brazo izquierdo en el volante.

- Creí que eras benevolente.

- Esto es otra cosa; además, tu amigo es bastante apretado. Mira que hacerme comprarle una bufanda de ese precio...

- Oh, gracias Domennico - abrió la puerta, bajando con la maleta y una sonrisa - No me tardo.

Entró al hospital, por el acceso del banco de sangre. Tomó el elevador, y llegó al piso deseado. Salió, y se detuvo; la puerta del ascensor se cerró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Miró hacia abajo, y en sus manos vió la maleta que su primo Domennico había preparado, y más abajo sus pies. ¿Era correcto lo que hacía? No lo sabía, justo hoy había acordado no preocuparse por si hacia bien o hacia mal con sus acciones. Siguió caminando, con algo de miedo; el ambiente era frío. A la mente se le vinieron las imágenes de su sueño, y de inmediato se detuvo. No podía ser este su sueño: el lugar era oscuro, y tenía niebla. El pasillo donde ella se hallaba era claro, pero con las luces ligeramente ténues. Negó sutil, y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al cuarto de la señora Malfoy. Otra vez visualizó el sueño, y soltó la maleta. Empezó a temblar. No podía pensar en ello ahorita, no quería descontrolarse en un lugar como ese. Así que recogió la maleta, y haciendo caso omiso del miedo que sentía, entró con sumo cuidado a la habitación. Draco estaba dormido sentado, con la cabeza recargada en el regazo de su madre. Por lo que veía, ella no era la única con miedo. Al parecer Malfoy tenía un mal sueño.

Se acercó con cuidado; estaba segura de que si lo despertaba, vería esa parte de él que ella no quería ver. Dejó la maleta a un lado, y se quitó el abrigo. Estaba cansada; y si no se daba prisa, caería dormida en ese lugar. Así que solo le puso el abrigo encima al niño, y se maldijo dos veces por lo que hacía. Salió del cuarto, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

- Espero firmemente que Blaise jamás se entere de esto - susurró mientras caminaba dirección al auto, rodeando la glorieta con la fuente, a la entrada del hospital, con las mejillas violentamente ruborizadas por las ráfagas heladas del viento - Mala decisión la de recogerme el cabello en un chongo; me cala más el frío en el cuello.

En ese mismo momento, pero en otro lado, alguien tenía un mal sueño con respecto a su futuro. Despertó alarmado, y lo único que pudo ver, fue a una persona caminando con desaliento fuera del hospital, temblando de frío. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía encima un abrigo negro bastante abrigador, y divisó la maleta en el suelo.

- Seguro que él la pasa peor - se dijo para sí, sin saber que a quien veía era a Hermione. Luego revisó el abrigo: jamás lo había visto. Abrió la maleta: ropa de dormir, y bufandas, y gorras, y todo lo necesario para viajar cómodamente - ¿Quién dejó esto aquí?

----

- Señora Narcissa, su hijo viene en camino con la copa en una mano y la esperanza en otra - dijo Hermione, cerrando el celular, dejando de ver a la ventana y fijando su vista en la señora. Se levanto de su silla de siempre, apoyándose en la cabecera delantera de la cama, viendo de frente a la mujer - Malfoy hijo sería muy feliz si usted despertara, luego de que yo me fuera. Hasta hoy no hizo más que llamar a cualquier hora para preguntarme por usted, en lugar de hablar al hospital. Jamás me habían llamado tanto en un mismo día. Eso me causo problemas con mi mamá - sonrió, recordando la vez en que el celular sonó en medio del desayuno; Hermione había tenido que alegar que algo andaba mal con su celular, porque aparentemente la alarma se había retrasado - No me quejo; yo en su lugar estaría igual. Sinceramente, no imagino mi vida sin mi mamá, y tal vez, tampoco sin mi hermana - miró de nuevo a la ventana, caminando lentamente hacia ella - Ya estoy oyendo a Malfoy hijo en cuanto llegue al hospital; vendrá totalmente emocionado, y con un poco de suerte, con la copa para enseñársela - rió frágil - Por eso le digo que será muy feliz si usted despertara cuando yo no esté aquí. Lo vi llorar una vez, y no quiero verlo de nuevo. No se porque demonios piensa que por haber ganado el torneo, usted se repondrá. No sé si porque esa fue la única cosa que se me ocurrió decirle para que fuera, o qué se yo. Lo cierto es, Señora Narcissa - volteó de nuevo a verla - que una semana sin Malfoy hijo fue más de lo que pude haber pedido para descansar de teatro. Aunque igual no hubiera ido si Snape así me rogara; ya había quedado con Malfoy hijo de cuidarla en la medida de lo posible - se recargó de nuevo en la cabecera - ¿Le conté de la cena que le harán hoy a mi mamá por lo de Empresaria del Año? Por poco no vengo a verla hoy por eso. Se supone que tendría que estar a esta hora peinándome - miró la hora en su celular - Pero me dan mucha flojera esas fiestas, además es domingo. ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una cena de gala en domingo? De todos modos, tengo que ir. Destino o mala suerte, soy la primogénita de esta familia y se supone que alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de la empresa algún día. Mire, ya me están llamando - aventó el celular al sillón con demasiada fuerza, rebotando en el cojin y cayendo al suelo - Con esa actitud terminaré rompiendo un vidrio - se regañó a sí misma en un susurro, entre dientes. Luego suspiró, yéndolo a recoger - Era mi madre - dijo con desdén - ¿Qué otra cosa es más importante para Malfoy hijo que su madre, que todavía no llega? - preguntó con desesperación - No importa, estar con usted es agradable. Aunque eso si, Romano se enojará por mi tardanza. ¿Alguna vez la ha atendido Romano, del Atelier de La Plata? - sonrió con complicidad - ¡Es grandioso! - juntó las manos emocionada. Algo la hizo preocuparse sin motivo alguno, y de repente. En un hábil movimiento, corrió a asomarse por el pasillo, sonriendo malévola; regresó con la mujer - ¡Señora Malfoy, su hijo ya está aquí! Muy bien arreglado por cierto - dijo con algo de eztrañeza, suponiendo que esa había sido la razón de su tardanza.

Entonces regresó a su lugar de siempre, la silla. tomó el periódico y aparentó estar concentrada leyéndolo. Estaba segura de que no la había visto cuando se asomó, así que no había problema al aparentar calma. Su celular comenzó a sonar. « Que persistente es mi mamá... Es Blaise, diablos » Contestó, no le quedaba otra.

- Shshshsh - dijo, con un sonrisa - Tengo que colgarte o mi madre me mata; te hablo luego - colgo justo a tiempo, Malfoy apenas entraba al cuarto.

- Madre - susurró, al verla dormida. Él traía su medalla en la mano.

- Buenas noches Malfoy.

- Buenas noches - dijo, acercándose a su madre, con decepción. Tomó su mano, con aprehensión. Bajó un poco el periódico, y al verlo sumamente triste, optó por dejar de "leer".

- ¿Qué no piensas contarnos como te fue?

- No tiene caso. No me va oír - Hermione se levantó.

- Si yo fuera tú, hablaría con más anhelo. Sonríe Malfoy - empezó a tomar sus cosas, cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá le hablaba nuevamente por celular - A mi madre le dan un premio hoy, y se me hace tarde para mi cita en el atelier - tomó su ipod, de la cama de la señora Narcissa - Señora Narcissa, fue un placer cuidarla esta semana. En cuanto la den de alta, prometo enseñarle a mis cachorras; compermiso. Malfoy, fue un placer. Hasta mañana - salió de la habitación. Malfoy no entendía ni un ápice lo que Hermione decía.

- Hijo, que amiga tan linda tienes - Malfoy abrió los ojos como nunca en su vida.

- Mamá... Te despertaste - dijo, poco a poco, como si no lo creyera. Sonrió. Sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. La abrazó fuertemente; cualquiera que los hubiera visto, diría que Draco lloró de la alegría, tanto que su padre también se conmovió. Lucius Malfoy admiraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa, viendo a su único hijo, con su recién recuperada esposa, y esa medalla de primer lugar. Definitivamente, algo tenía esa niña, que había devuelto la alegría a esa familia, abriéndole los ojos al señor Malfoy con respecto a su hijo, y logrando la mejoría de la señora Narcissa.

----

- ¿Porqué no contestabas jovencita?

- Lo siento mamá; tenía otra llamada y todavía no me sale bien eso de las llamadas en espera.

- ¿Con quien hablabas?

- Con Harry. Ganaron el torneo - dijo, sonriendo efusivamente. Su mamá se calmó entonces. Llegó Romano, el diseñador del atelier, y disculpándose con Louise, se llevó a Hermione.

- Muchacha desconsiderada; Romano no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. ¿Qué pretendías con media hora de tardanza?

- Romano, discúlpame.

- ¡Disculpas! - fingió con orgullo dolido, para luego sonreír pícaro - Cuéntame todo: nombre, edad¿estudia, trabaja; o que tan guapo es? Que no se tiñe así el pelo¡por Dios! - exclamó, mirando desaprobatoriamente a la nueva empleada del atelier - ¿Dónde las enseñan ahora: en una academia de policías?

- Romano, quiero algo sencillo, pero lindo. Es la cena de mi madre. No quiero nadie más se vea igual a mí.

- Niña, soy Romano; el artista más grande de toda la historia. No me digas lo que ya se - Hermione sonrió. Así era Romano - Bueno, ya vamos media hora atrasados; tuve que empezar primero con tu hermana; así que la pasarela está ocupada ahorita. A Luoise solo le faltan algunos arreglos con su peinado.

- Romano, quiero mi vestido ya.

- Herms, tu hermana está ahí. No quiero peleas de ningún tipo. Muéstrame esas uñas - sonrió de nuevo - Ya sé que vamos a hacer.

Romano Chennel era el diseñador más exclusivo de Londres, famoso por sus creaciones de moda. Era el dueño del Atelier de La Plata. Y era compañero de generación de la primaria de Luoise Granger. Cuando a la señora se le ocurrió pararse frente al escaparate del atelier para ver un vestido de noche, justo cuando Romano miraba hacia afuera, la amistad olvidada retomó fuerzas cuando el hombre la reconoció. Atender a la Señora Granger era incluso más importante que atender a la mismísima Reina Isabel. Así era Romano: excéntrico como él solo.

El premio al Empresario del Año era de las condecoraciones inglesas más importantes en la agenda de eventos de la Cámara de comercio. Todos los ejecutivos de Inglaterra estarían ahí. Una oportunidad perfecta para hacer correr chismes en lo más alto de los niveles sociales. Eran fiestas muy difíciles de manejar para niños, por lo que era raro el niño que iba. A menos que estuviera brillantemente entrenado por una buena institutriz para hablar solo lo acordado. Demasiada etiqueta y demasiadas reglas, por lo que se acostumbró a que fueran solo para adultos. Y siempre había sido así, hasta hace dos generaciones, cuando empezó la extraña moda de presumir a los hijos (cosa bastante rara, debido al orgullo ególatra del inglés) y se empezó a fomentar las actividades para adultos en niños.

El lugar: el casino Monarca; la hora: las nueve en punto de la noche; la ocasión: la entrega del reconocimiento "Empresario del año", que sorpresivamente, este año lo había ganado una mujer, la cual era la Señora Louise Granger. Ya había dejado de ser la hija del señor Granger; ahora todo el pleno empresarial la reconocía por su nombre, y eso, más que el premio en sí, le causaba gran orgullo al Señor Granger quien había visto a su hija salir adelante por sí misma, a pesar de su divorcio. El salón estaba lleno de personas; unas reían con la copa en mano, por otro lado los niños corrían entre las mesas; las señoras conversaban amenamente.

Toda la familia Granger había llegado ya al casino. Había gran espectativa entre las mesas, puesto que por todos era sabido de la rivalidad entre los hijos del señor Granger y el hijo de Bunklewi padre, por haber dejado en el total desamparo a sus cuatro hermanas menores, a la muerte de su padre, quitándoles todo lo que les correspondía por herencia a las cuatro mujeres y usándolo para recapitalizar e invertir a lo loco en el extranjero, con tal de multiplicar su dinero rápidamente. La fábrica que había creado tenía una economía que apenas y podía mantenerse, sorprendentemente.

El lugar estaba concurrido; había murmullos por todas partes. Hermione permanecía sentada en una de las mesas designadas previamente a la galardonada para sus invitados personales. A lado de ella, se encontraban sentadas sus tres tías: Patty, Peggy y Polly. Tres mujeres solteronas cuyo tema de conversación no iba más allá de lo importante que era casarse. Todos los miércoles, Hermione solía ir a casa de sus tías para oírlas charlar; según ellas, era su forma de prepararla para el matrimonio. La verdad era que iba por recomendación de su madre, a quien le podía mucho la soledad de las tres hermanas.

Enajenada, se disculpó de las presentes en la mesa y salió del casino con rumbo a los jardines. Estaba más que claro que ella no estaba hecha para soportar fiestas como éstas.

- Hermione, al fin te encuentro – se oyó una voz provenir del interior del casino.

- Harry, creía que no vendrías – se giró sobre sus pasos, quedando cara a cara con Harry, quien por un solo instante pareció faltarle el aire. Ella, como siempre, no lo notó. De verdad, Hermione se veía hermosa.

- Te ves muy bien esta noche – alcanzó a decir el niño, con gran disimulo de su aceleración.

- Como debe de ser, Potter – se oyó una tercera voz, más lejana aún – ¿No es lógico de pensarse que la hija de la mejor empresaria de Inglaterra se arregle así en una ocasión como ésta?

- Oh, vaya Malfoy; pude haberlo esperado de todos menos de ti. ¿No será que el fin del mundo se acerca, Harry¿Será por eso que Malfoy se ha levantado de buenas? – ironizó Hermione, con una mirada sagaz, a lo que Malfoy no pudo más que estallar en risas.

- ¡El fin del mundo! – gritó doblado de risa.

- Por lo visto, aún sigues de buenas Malfoy – comentó Harry – entremos al salón, Hermione. La celebración estará por empezar, seguramente – ella asintió, caminando detrás de Harry. Malfoy siguió riendo por un buen rato más. ¿El fin del mundo? Jamás le había contestado Hermione de ese modo ante sus clásicos comentarios. ¿El fin del mundo? Y lo mejor de todo es que le resultaba banal el hecho de que hasta hace unas horas antes, habían llegado a hablar en buen modo, en el sanatorio; y que Harry atribuyera su buen humor al hecho de haber ganado el torneo, cuando la verdad era lo que Hermione había dicho escondido entre sus palabras: la recuperación de su madre.

En cuanto Hermione se hubo ido del sanatorio, Narcisa y Lucius le explicaron a su hijo que un día después de haberse ido al torneo, Narcisa había vuelto en sí. Pero que si no le habían dicho nada fue por petición de Hermione. Ahora, ambos señores Malfoy se hallaban en la celebración, junto a su hijo.


End file.
